The New Girl
by Lone Sakura
Summary: Re-doing the chapters, 1-3 done so far. I suck at summaries. A girl from America moves to Tokyo and eventually meets the Tantei. But she's no ordinary girl, what powers does she hold..? PLEASE R&R!
1. Arriving at Japan

Ok, I have decided to restart this whole fiction, but not delete cause I'll lose all my reviews and it took some time to get a lot. So please read and it will be a lot better I promise.  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Someone's POV~*  
  
I looked out the window of the airplane and sighed. I was moving to Japan for a new change. This was the 3rd time I moved, but not from another house. No, from another country. Far away from my friends, that I will miss. Even though I also wanted to go to Japan, I didn't want to live there and be away from my friends!  
  
My sister, brother and dad were still in America since we couldn't afford all of together going to Japan. So, my mom and me were the first ones to go to Japan and wait for the others. My name was Stacey, Stacey Chow. I'm Chinese, who knows a little of Japanese, thanks to my friends online and anime. I have black/brown hair that is my shoulders a bit and brown eyes.  
  
Once we were out of the airport, we lived in a house with 2 stories. It was lightsteelblue with white outlining. As we entered our new house, it was filled with furniture already. I went upstairs to choose my bedroom and chose the 2nd room in the house.  
  
I dropped off my bag in there and got some boxes, which were downstairs, and brought them back in my room.  
  
I sighed. "Why did I have to move?" I asked myself.  
  
Once a few boxes were unpacked, I quickly went downstairs to find the box, which had the computer in it. Once I found it, I put it in my room and started to set it up on the table, which came with the room. After setting some clothes in the drawer and closet, putting some of my accessories in my vanity (that came with the room also, its pink) I got ready for bed and hoped that Japan will be ok.  
  
~Next Morning~  
  
Buzz... Buzz... Buzz...  
  
It was already morning and time for school. Stacey got up and walked over to her bath to clean up. Once she was done, slipped on her school uniforms. She never wore one before cause some American schools didn't had to. It was a long red/magenta skirt that reached down to her knees, and a white long sleeve shirt, the sailor the same red color, but with yellow. (Think of Serena's from Sailor Moon, but skirt is red/magenta, the sailor is the same color and you know the red on their uniform, that's the yellow part.)  
  
She went downstairs, drank orange juice and said 'Goodbye' to her mom and left for school.  
  
*~Stacey's POV~*  
  
Once I arrived at school, I went to the office and got my schedule.  
  
(Ok, I'm gonna fast forward it to after school)  
  
°~After school~°  
  
I decided to go to the park that I passed by this morning, walking to school.  
  
I entered gate of the park and looked around. I sighed and walked through the park seeing children playing and adults talking.  
  
I then spotted a group of teenagers all together in one spot. One boy had black greased hair and brown eyes wearing a green uniform. A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a blue and yellow uniform, another boy with short orange hair and (What color are Kuwabara's eyes? I'll just say brown) small brown eyes wearing a blue uniform. Also 2 other boys, one with long red hair and green eyes wearing a red/magenta-ish uniform and a short one with red eyes and spiky black hair that has a white star-bust in front, and a bandanna around his forehead wearing black.  
  
I stopped walking and looked at them. 'Hmm.. looks like they're all older than me.' I sighed.  
  
~To the Group~  
  
"Hey look, Yusuke." Said Keiko, pointing to a girl with black hair and brown eyes. "Hm?" Looks at her. "What about her?" "I think she's new," said Keiko. "Yes, I believe you're right." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hn. Just another new ningen, nothing important." Sneered Hiei.  
  
"I wonder what school she goes to." Said Kuwabara. "Well, by the judge of that uniforms, looks like Sarakashi Jr. high." Said Kurama.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to her, you know make her feel welcome." Said Keiko. "Keiko, just leave the girl alone." Said Yusuke.  
  
But Keiko just ignored him and turned back around. "Hey.. where did she go?"  
  
------------------------------ ------------------------------------ -------- ---------------  
  
Ok! I'm done with my new version! But it'll take me a while to re-do all of them. Just please R&R!  
  
-Lone Sakura 


	2. Meeting the tantei and getting the case

Like I said I'm starting the chapters over, so please just scan through quickly and continue on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~Stacey's POV~*  
  
I walked out of the park with a sigh. I haven't made any friends yet, probably cause I'm new. I sighed once again, how sad for me...  
  
Once I got home, I thought I should finish my Math homework. Once I opened the book, the problems didn't make since. Of course, I'm in a different country after all, I just hope that I get this finish.  
  
~Back to the Group~  
  
But Keiko just ignored him and turned back around. "Hey.. where did she go?"  
  
"I think she left Keiko." Said Kuwabara. "You think." Said Hiei.  
  
"We should all get going. The sun is setting and its getting late." Said Kurama. "Alright. See ya guys later." Said Yusuke, walking off.  
  
°~Next Day~°  
  
Stacey was already walking to school when she bumped into someone. She got up and apologizes. "Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"Its ok, not harm done." Said Kurama, picking up his school bag. (Or Shuichi in this case) He then looked up and saw that it was the same girl in the park.  
  
"Hello, my name is Shuichi Minamino." He said, holding his out hand out. "Uh.. hi, my name is Stacey Chow." She said, taking his hand and giving a small shake.  
  
Kurama felt a small energy/power from her handshake, but shook it off.  
  
"Stacey? I never heard of that kind of a name before." Said Shuichi. "Yeah.. well, I'm from America, that's why.." She said, looking at the ground. "Oh.. so you're new here? Shuichi asked. "Yes, I am."  
  
Shuichi smiled. "Well, I hope your stay here in Japan goes well for you." "Yes, thank you. I got to go to school, bye." Stacey said walking off. "Bye. Oh wait, would you like to take a walk with me after school, to show you around?"  
  
Stacey stopped walking and turned around, "Um.. sure." "Alright, see you after school."  
  
~After School~  
  
*~Stacey's POV~*  
  
I walked out the doors and just remembered something. We never discuss where we were going to meet each other.  
  
'Oh great, now what?'  
  
To my surprise Shuichi was standing near the entrance of my school. He waved at me and I walked towards him.  
  
"Hey! How did you know that I go to Sarakashi Jr. high?" I asked. "By the judge of your uniform." Answered Shuichi. "Oh."  
  
"Come on, let's get going." I followed him to the park that I was at yesterday. It was a sunny day, not a lot back at my home. Anyway, it was a nice sunny day with a few clouds in the blue sky, with some birds chirping. ((Ick.. now I think I made myself sick from saying that))  
  
We walked in silence throughout the park, kind of creepy.  
  
*~Kurama's POV~*  
  
As I walked out of my school, some girls were asking if I was too busy if I could help them with their homework. But of course I would always decline them.  
  
As I walking towards Sarakashi Jr. high, I kept on thinking about that strange feeling I had when I shook Stacey's hand. It wasn't spirit energy, no. If it was I would of sense it by now. So what was that energy feeling that I felt?  
  
Once I arrived at her school I waited for her. I waved her and she followed me to the park. We walked in silence, until I finally said something.  
  
*~No POV~*  
  
"So, how do you like it here?" asked Kurama, breaking the silence. "Oh, just fine." Answered Stacey.  
  
Again there was silence. Kurama was about to say something when someone called him. "Hey!"  
  
They both turned around to see Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei. "Hey Kura-" Yusuke started, but then stop to see Stacey. "So, who's this?" said Yusuke, looking at Stacey.  
  
"This is Stacey, Stacey meet Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei." Said Kurama, pointing to them. "Hi." She said.  
  
"Hey, you must be new here." Said Yusuke. "Yeah."  
  
"Hn." Sneered Hiei. Stacey turned to Hiei, who didn't care at all. "Don't worry about him, shorty is not used to new people." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh ok." Said Stacey. "Call me that again and I'll slice off your hand." Threaten Hiei. "Sheesh, relax."  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara then started to throw some insults at each other as usual. "Do they always do that?" asked Stacey. Kurama sighed, "Sadly, yes."  
  
"So, what are you guys doing here?" asked Kurama to stop the bickering. "We're here cause the toddler send us here to come to get you for another case." Said Hiei.  
  
"Toddler?" asked Stacey, confused. "Eh.. what he means is our boss, sort of." Said Yusuke, sweatdroping. "Oh, ok..."  
  
"Now?" asked Kurama. "Yeah." Answered Kuwabara. "Ok then. I'll see you later, Stacey. Bye." Said Kurama. "Ok, bye Shuichi." Said Stacey.  
  
°~Spirit World~°  
  
"Man, Hiei you could have blown our secret." Said Yusuke. "Hn." Said Hiei, he didn't care.  
  
They were already at Spirit World, infront of Koenma's desk. "Anyway, what do you want now, Koenma?" asked Yusuke, annoyed. "Yes, I've asked you here cause some of the demons in Makai have escaped." Said Koenma. "Don't tell me, we have to go find them and then bring them back here, right?" asked Yusuke, still annoyed.  
  
"Bingo!" said Botan, entering the room. "What is it now, Botan?" asked Koenma. "We have spotted the demons, they are in the Living World roaming around in human form. They will only come out at night to kill or eat human souls or bodies." Informed Botan.  
  
"Ew.. that's diguesting." Yelped Kuwabara. "Not as disguesting as your face." Smirked Hiei. ((Sorry Kuwabara fans!!)) "Oi!"  
  
"Anyway, we need you to find them and bring them back here a.s.a.p," said Koenma. "Do you have a picture of them?" asked Kurama. "Yes, they are just some low class demon, so I don't really think a picture is in order."  
  
"Is that it?" asked Yusuke. "Yes, you may leave now." Said Koenma. "Finally!"  
  
As they went through the portal back home, little did they know that someone had been listening to them the whole time. As soon as the tantei left, so did the figure..  
  
-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------- ------------------------ -----  
  
Who could the figure be? Wait and read the next chapter to find out! Please R&R!!!  
  
-Lone Sakura 


	3. Beating up the demons& a mystery person

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, cept for my character  
  
~~= Telepathetically ''= Thoughts  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Last left off:  
  
As they went through the portal back home, little did they know that someone had been listening to them the whole time. As soon as the tantei left, so did the figure..  
  
------------ ----------  
  
~Night~  
  
The tantei were scouting every area around the city for any signs of the demons, so far none. They split up and searched everywhere in the city, they met back at a park.  
  
"Argh! Botan are you sure the demons are here?" yelled Yusuke on the communication mirror. "Yes, I'm sure. Just keep searching." Replied Botan as she signed off.  
  
"Heh, fine but if we don't find any demons, then I'm going back home." Said Yusuke as he turns of the mirror.  
  
°~Somewhere in a Forest~°  
  
"So, where should we go first?" asked a demon to his comrades. "Heh, anywhere as long we as we get to kill." Replied another.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Come on lets go."  
  
They spilt up in different directions to find their prey of the night.  
  
Suddenly, a scream was heard in the area. The tantei rushed over quickly from where the scream had come from. In an ally to find a women's body lifeless on the ground and a shadow figure beside it.  
  
*~Someone's POV~*  
  
I was standing on a rooftop at a hospital. I then heard a faint scream and rushed quickly following it from where it had came. I stop on a roof, to see the tantei and a large shadowed figure standing beside a women's body.  
  
I watched quietly in the shadows, hoping that they wouldn't find me.  
  
~No one's POV~  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Yusuke. "Heh, what are you doing here?" asked the figure. "I might ask the same question." Said Kurama.  
  
"That's none of your business." Replied the figure. "It is our business, if we find here a soulless body on the ground." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, you mean this thing?" said the figure, looking at the women's lifeless body. "She wasn't much of an appetite, but maybe you 4 can serve my taste."  
  
"In your dreams!" shouted Yusuke as he ran and punched the demon in the face. The demon skidded back. "So you want to play, eh? Argh!" charged the demon at Yusuke, attempting to hit him. Yusuke jumped back and Hiei took his place; he took out his katana and stabs the demon in the arm.  
  
The demon let out a cry of pain. "Why you little brat?!" Hiei smirked, "Hn."  
  
*~Figure's POV~*  
  
'Wow, they are pretty good as they say.' Kurama came up next, he took out a rose and transformed it, into his famous trademark Rose Whip.  
  
'This should be interesting..' Kurama took a crack at his whip at the demon and the demon went unconscious.  
  
'I see.. now they can take him back to Makai or Spirit Prison. But they still have 2 more to go. Can't wait to see that fight.' The figure on the rooftop in the shadows leaped on other roofs to find the next 2 demons.  
  
~No one's POV~  
  
"Well, that was easy. Let's go find the next 2 demons." Said Yusuke, heading out of the alley. "Yes." Nodded Kurama.  
  
"But hey! I didn't even kill the demon!" whined Kuwabara. "Heh, like you could have." Said Hiei. "Grr.. whatever shorty!"  
  
The soul of the women's body floated out of the demon's mouth and went back to it's proper body.  
  
Just then Botan appeared on her oar. "Hello boys!" "Aahh!" screamed Yusuke. "Botan, would you please stop doing that?!" "Oh, I'm sorry Yusuke. But I wanted to come and pick up the demon to Spirit Prison." Said Botan.  
  
"Well, you can have him, he's right over there." Pointed Yusuke, to the unconscious demon. "Good job, boys! I'll be sure to tell Koenma that you already taken down the first demon. Now go and find the others!" said Botan, flying off to Spirit World with the demon.  
  
The tantei in search of the 2 demons left. But yet again, found nothing until they heard another scream. They all ran to where the scream had come from and saw another demon holding an unconscious child in his hands.  
  
"Hey big and ugly!" shouted Yusuke. "Huh?" The demon looked up from its prey and looked at the tantei. "Bug off! Can't you see that I'm gonna eat this little boy's body."  
  
"Eww.. that's gross!" said Kuwabara. "Heh, gross? I find it tasty." Said the demon, as it was about to devour the boy. But in a quick flash, Hiei grabbed the boy before it got eaten. He then gently set the boy down on the ground and got out his katana.  
  
Kurama went over to the boy and checked his pulse. "He's alright, just unconscious." "Give back the boy and you won't get hurt." Threaten the demon. "Heh, you hurt me? Lets just see that." Said Hiei as he used his speed to slice of the arms off.  
  
The demon looked at his sliced up arm. "What?! How did you-" "Hn. It was easy." Smirked Hiei. "Ok, my turn!" Kuwabara charged at the demon and stuck his Spirit Sword in his stomach. ((Like when he did the same thing to Toguro to rescue Yukina))  
  
The demon then fell to the ground with a large THUD. "Well, that was easy." Said Yusuke, proudly. "Yes, well you don't expect much from these demons." Said Kurama. "Hn. Why am I wasting my time on some low class demons anyway.." sneered Hiei. "Hey, atleast we are doing this for a good reason!" said Kuwabara. "Hn."  
  
"Wow, that was fast." Said the figure, quietly. Kurama shot his head up and looked in the shadows. The figure took a step back. "Kurama, you ok?" asked Yusuke. Kurama snapped out of his daze, "Oh just fine."  
  
*~Kurama's POV~*  
  
As we defeated the demon, I heard something. I then quickly looked up, but nothing. "Kurama, you ok?" asked Yusuke. I snapped out of my thoughts, "Oh just fine." I replied. But yet I have a feeling that someone is watching us...  
  
*~Figure's POV~*  
  
Phew! That was close; Kurama almost spotted me. Just one more demon then I'm out of here!  
  
~No one's POV~  
  
"Hmm.. now lets see. Whom should I kill first?" said a demon to himself.  
  
He was at a park with some people walking in and out. Once he spots his prey alone, he'll kill him or her. He then found a girl walking alone in the park; he quietly sneaks behind her.  
  
"Hello little girl..." it said. The girl then turned around and let out a shattering scream.  
  
The tantei soon heard this and rushed off, so did the figure in the shadows. Once they got to the park, they found the demon about to strike on the now fainted girl.  
  
"Put the girl down." Said Yusuke, forming his Spirit Gun. "And if I don't want to?" replied the demon. "Then I'm afraid we have no choice but to use force." Said Kurama as he got out his Rose Whip.  
  
"I'll like to see you try." Said the demon. "My pleasure." Answered Hiei, taking out his katana. "And don't forget me!" said Kuwabara as he formed his Spirit Sword.  
  
~In the trees~  
  
"Ah, now this should be interesting." Said the figure quietly, watching the fight close by.  
  
~Back to the Group~  
  
The demon dropped the girl on the ground and got into fighting position. "Bring it on!" it said as it charged at the tantei to bring down a punch.  
  
They dodged the punch easily as Yusuke was the first one to strike on the demon. "Spirit Gun!" The blast of energy aimed exactly on the demon and sends it flying towards a tree.  
  
It was now Hiei's turn to fight. He took a few slices/cuts at the demon, then kicked him in the face and yet again sends it flying towards another tree.  
  
Hopefully that would of finish the demon, but it didn't. Except, it didn't make a scratch at all! Just a few bruises here and there but nothing that could of killed him. "Heh, is that all you got?" said the demon as he dusted himself off.  
  
'That didn't even make one scratch on him!' thought Yusuke. 'What!? I thought that would of gotten him for sure!' thought Kuwabara. 'Looks like we have a tougher opponent that we thought.' Thought Kurama.  
  
The demon charged at Yusuke and punched him right in the face, sending Yusuke off his feet and on to the ground. "Yusuke!" shouted Kuwabara. "That's it! You're gonna pay for that, you bastard!" He said as he charged his sword that the demon.  
  
"Its that the best you got!" shouted the demon. He punched Kuwabara in the stomach and used his own weapon at him. Kuwabara fell to the ground, motionless. Kurama and Hiei looked in shock at their 2 friends on the ground motionless.  
  
Kurama: ~Hiei, be careful~ Hiei: ~Hn. Don't worry~  
  
Kurama charged at the demon, hitting him with his Rose Whip. But yet the demon is dodging every move, he then grabs the whip, even though he is bleeding cause of the thorns and tries to pull it out of Kurama's hand. The demon then flinged Kurama while still holding on to the whip into a tree, as he lay motionless as well.  
  
"Kurama!" shouted Hiei. He then, using his speed, slashes the demon but the demon was fast and went behind Hiei and swacked him in the tree. "Hahaha! I've defeated the reikai tantei and now to kill their bodies."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
The demon turned around to see the hooded figure. "And what do you want?" "You are not gonna win this without a fight." Said the figure in fighting stance. The figure was wearing a black cloak with the hood on, so you couldn't see its face, the eyes were shaded in the shadows, you could only see its mouth.  
  
"Ha! You think you can beat me, when I just beated the reikai tantei? Bring it on then!" said the demon. "I don't think you beated them, just knocked them out silly." Smirked the figure.  
  
The figure then jumped up and kicked the demon in the face, making him land hard on the ground. The demon quickly got up on his feet, "Heh, lucky shot." The hooded figure smirked, "I don't think so." It then, ran toward the demon and knee-kicked him in the stomach and kicked him once more in the face.  
  
The demon was sent flying towards back hitting 3 trees. He moaned in pain and when unconscious. The hooded figure smiled at its victory. The tantei then soon woke up from their hard-hitting defeat. Yusuke sat up and put his hand on his head, "Whoa.. what happened?" He then looked up and saw the figure.  
  
"I see that you are all awake," it said, looking around. "Hey, who are you?" asked Kuwabara. "How are your wounds?" it asked, ignoring Kuwabara but looking at Hiei and Kurama. "Hn. That's none of your concerns." Sneered Hiei. "Ok," nodded the figure, "What about you, Kurama?"  
  
"Fine, but how did you know my name?" asked Kurama with caution. "That's not important right now." Replied the figure. "Ok! Enough games, now tell us who you are!" yelled Yusuke. The tantei circled the figure, so it wouldn't escape. The figure smiled, "Ja ne, till the next time." as it vanished into thin air.  
  
"What? Where did he go?" asked Yusuke. "I don't know, but I think we should keep our guard up." Said Kurama. "Hey, where did the demon go?" asked Kuwabara. Then they all looked over at the broken trees and saw the demon lying there. "Well, I guess this case is done." Said Yusuke, dusting off his clothes. "Yes, but knocked out the demon?" asked Kurama. "Must have been that person." Answered Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, whoever that person may be, I don't trust him." Said Hiei. "And why is that?" asked Kurama. "Cause, we just met this person and who knows. He may be a demon escaped from Makai out to plan to destory the Living World." Replied Hiei. "He does have a point." Said Kurama. "Then I guess we have to watch out for this person." Said Yusuke.  
  
Botan then suddenly came flying in. "Hello b-" She saw that the boys had bruises and had been easily beaten up. "You guys look like a mess! What happened here?"  
  
They told her what happened and how the hooded figure must of knocked out the demon. "I see.. how are you guys feeling?" asked Botan. "Just fine, now take the demon off to Spirit World." Said Yusuke. "Right," nodded Botan. "And do you guys want me to find out about this mystery person?"  
  
"Nah, I'm sure its nothing." Said Yusuke. "Well, alright. I'll see you guys later." Said Botan as she flew off to Spirit World with the demon. "Ok, well I'll see you guys later, bye." Said Yusuke, walking back home. Hiei disappeared to who-knows where, and Kuwabara and Kurama walked back home as well.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ ----------------------  
  
What do you think? It'll take some time for me to re-write all these chapters, but please be patient! Please R&R!!!  
  
-Lone Sakura 


	4. Answers to the Mystery are revealed and ...

Hey guys, arigato gozaimasu for the reviews, I'm doing my best and I just been told that I spelled some names wrong, thank you for the correction. Now on with this story.. Sorry if there hasn't been a lot of Japanese, but I'm trying to think of where to put it, so please be patient  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
Chinese (c) English (e) Japanese (j)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho; I do own Stacey, Shirley, Mandy and Nikki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But remember Yusuke, she doesn't know about us being Spirit Detectives or about Spirit World." Said Kurama. "Oh yeah," said Yusuke. "Or does she..."  
  
"Hey guys" "Aaahhh.." screamed Yusuke. "Don't scare me like that." "Oh, sorry guys, I was wondering, what's taking you so long?" I said. "Uh.. nothing, right guys." Said Yusuke*sweatdrops*, looking at the others. "Uh.. yes, right" said Shuichi*sweatdrops*. "Hmm.well, ok, come on, let's go back." I said, walking to the park. "Phew.. Do you think she was spying on us?" asked Yusuke. "Hmm.. I don't know, if she was, we would of sense her." Said Kurama. "But she doesn't have spirit power, remember, Kurama?" said Kuwabara. "Oh yes, that's quite right." "Are you guys coming or what?" I shouted. "Oh, we're coming," said Yusuke.  
  
When we reach the park, I did a couple of cartwheels, "Wow, you're really good," said Yusuke. "Thanks" I answered. Then I did 3 cartwheels, 4 handstands flips and then I curled up and spin and landed safely. Everyone clapped, except for Mandy and Nikki, who had an evil smirk on their faces. I blushed, and then Mandy and Nikki did 4 cartwheels and 3 flips and curled up and spun at the same time. Everyone clapped, "You guys know gymnastics too?" I asked them. "Yep" they both replied. So then we all did 5 cartwheels, 4 flip and spun. Everyone clapped and we blushed, "You guys should tryout for the team." Suggested Yusuke. "Yeah, you guys really great." Said Kuwabara. "Hn." Was all Hiei said.  
  
"Thanks" we said. After we talked, it got boring. "I'm bored," I said. "Me too," said everybody. Then it started to get dark, "I think its time to go home," said Shuichi. Everyone else agree, we said our goodbyes and started to walk home. Luckily I remember where my house is, so I started to walk. It was getting very dark and very cold, but I kept on walking, "Hey girl, give us your money," said a voice. I stopped walking and turned around, no one was there.  
  
When I turned back, I saw a group of thugs. "Give us your money." He repeated. I took a few steps back, "Where are you going, little missy?" a thug said behind me. I was surround; there was no place for me to run. "Why should I give you my money?" I said. "Give it to us, or." he pulled a knife "you know what happens." "Heh, yeah right." I replied. "We warn you girl," he said as he charged at me. As Kurama was walking home, he heard a scream and rush quickly to where it came from. I dodged the knife and kicked it out of his hand and thrown him to a wall. Kurama saw this and just stared, another thug came towards, and so I flipped him over.  
  
Two were left; they both charged at me, I looked around to check if someone was watching. Then a strange glow started to come out of her hands, I putted my hands right in front of them (thugs) "Shooting Star!" I yelled. Then two glowing stars shot out of her hands and hit the thugs. Kurama just stared in surprised; I looked around again and saw a figure and I noticed it was Shuichi. "Shuichi?" I said. He came out and said, "Oh, hello Stacey." He said with a smile. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh nothing, just going back home." He said. "Oh" "Yeah, are you ok? He asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said.  
  
"Good, I'll see you tomorrow, bye." He said as he leaved. "Bye" I said as I waved. 'I hope he didn't see my use my powers' as I thought. I walked home and sat down for dinner. After I was done, I went to my room and change into my pj's and went on the computer. I logged on.  
  
Logging in as cherryblossomfaerie  
  
'I need to talk to Mandy' I thought  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: Hey  
  
l0ne_azn_girl: Hi (Mandy's old account got hacked, here's her new one)  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: I need to talk to you  
  
l0ne_azn_girl: Whats wrong?  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: Well, you know about my powers?  
  
l0ne_azn_girl: Yeah  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: Well, I think Shuichi saw me use them  
  
l0ne_azn_girl: He did?  
  
l0ne_azn_girl: How?  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: I don't know, but I think he was watching when the thugs were attacking me  
  
l0ne_azn_girl: Oh, some thugs attacked you?  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: Yes  
  
l0ne_azn_girl: Oh  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: ya, then 2 were left, so I used my shooting star  
  
l0ne_azn_girl: Oh  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: ya  
  
l0ne_azn_girl: This isn't good  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: ya, I know  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: what should I do?  
  
l0ne_azn_girl: I don't know, but I'm gonna tell Nikki about this, ok?  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: ok  
  
l0ne_azn_girl: ttyl bye  
  
cherryblossomfaerie: ok bye  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Mandy logged off the computer, she called Nikki, "Moshi Moshi Nikki" she said. "Moshi Moshi Mandy" said Nikki. "Nikki we have a problem." Said Mandy worrying a bit. "What's wrong?" asked Nikki. "Well, you know about Stacey's powers," "Yeah" "Well, she thinks that's Shuichi saw her use them." She said. "What? Who? How could this happen?" Nikki asked. "Well, a couple of thugs were attacking her and there were two left, so she use her 'shooting star'" she told. "Then she said, that Shuichi was watching her, using them." "Oh. Now what is she going to do?" asked Nikki.  
  
"I don't know, but we have to help Stacey." She said. "I know we do, but how?" asked Nikki. "I don't know, but we can't tell anyone else, except for Erika and Lauren, they know about her powers too, remember?" she asked. "Yeah, I know, I'll call Erika and you call Lauren, ok?" Nikki said. "Ok" "Ja ne." "Bye." They both hanged up and started to call their friends, in the mean while, Kurama was thinking over and over of what he saw.  
  
When he got back home, he went to his room and lay on his bed. "I didn't sense any spirit energy when she fired those stars" he said to himself. A knock was on the door, "Shuichi, time for dinner," his mother called out. "Coming mother," he said. After he ate dinner and finished his homework, he washed up and went to bed. He still pondered about the incident.  
  
*~FLASH BACK~*  
  
Two thugs were left; they both charged at Stacey, she looked around to check if someone was watching. Then a strange glow started to come out of her hands, she putted her hands right in front of the thugs "Shooting Star!" she yelled. Then two glowing stars shot out of her hands and hit the thugs.  
  
*~End of Flash Back~*  
  
After staring at the ceiling, he fell asleep. After I was done on the computer, I looked at the clock it was midnight. I turn off my computer and yawn, and then I went to bed and turn on my TV. After watching 3 shows, I turned off my TV and then went to bed.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
I woke up, then I looked at the clock, it was 8:30am, then I went back to sleep, after 3 hrs, I woke up. I went on the computer and logged on.  
  
Logging in as cherryblossomfaerie  
  
I got an invite to go to a chatroom  
  
(Kasumi) kawaii_lil_kasumi: Hi  
  
(Ruki) l0ne_azn_girl: Hi  
  
(Sakura) cherryblossomfaerie: Hi  
  
(Shippo) shippo_playful_kitsune: Hey guys  
  
(Yuki) yuki_kawaii_school_girl: Hi everyone  
  
Sakura: didn't Mandy and Nikki tell you what happen?  
  
Shippo: ya  
  
Yuki: yep  
  
Sakura: I c  
  
Ruki: What should we do?  
  
Kasumi: Yeah  
  
Sakura: I don't know  
  
Yuki: Should we meet somewhere?  
  
Sakura: ya, but where?  
  
Ruki: Hmm.  
  
Shippo: Hmm.  
  
Kasumi: Why not at the park?  
  
Sakura: no not at the park, cause Yusuke and the others might be there  
  
Yuki: Who's Yusuke?  
  
Sakura: oh, you mean mandy and nikki didn't tell you?  
  
Shippo: No  
  
Yuki: No  
  
Sakura: Oh well, they are my new friends that I meet when I got here, their names are: Yusuke, Keiko, Shuichi, Hiei, Kuwabara and Botan.  
  
Yuki: Oh  
  
Shippo: Oh  
  
Sakura: yep  
  
Ruki: Where should we meet then?  
  
Kasumi: Hmm.the mall?  
  
Sakura: The MALL!!!  
  
Ruki: o.o  
  
Kasumi: Yeah? O.o;;  
  
Yuki: uh.  
  
Shippo: ???  
  
Sakura: are we gonna go shopping?  
  
Kasumi: 0.o;; Maybe.  
  
Shippo: I hate shopping for clothes  
  
Ruki: Oh, well maybe we can shop for something else then  
  
Yuki: Yeah, it'll be fun, plz come!!!  
  
Shippo: Well, alright  
  
Sakura: yay!  
  
Kasumi: YAY!  
  
Ruki: Great.  
  
Yuki: Yes!  
  
Sakura: but I don't know where the mall is  
  
Ruki: No problem, I'll just go to your house and I'll walk you there  
  
Sakura: do you know where I live?  
  
Ruki: Yeah.  
  
Sakura: Ok, we'll go to the mall and talk about what to do, ok?  
  
Yuki: Ok  
  
Shippo: Ok  
  
Kasumi: Ok  
  
Ruki: Right  
  
Sakura: Right now?  
  
Ruki: Yeah, I'll come right now, bye  
  
Sakura: Ok, bye  
  
Kasumi: Ja ne  
  
Yuki: Bye  
  
Shippo: See ya guys at the mall  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After I shut down my computer I got cleaned up and got dressed. I wore my midnight blue skirt, below my knees a bit with white and lightblue stars below right-handed corner of the skirt (her right), and a white tank top, over it is a midnight blue laced up sweater. I went to the bathroom and combed my hair and putted it in a ponytail then I clipped it, with a black clip and I putted a cherryblossom blossom in front. Then I ate some breakfast and told my mom that I'll be at the mall, I putted on my socks and wore my sneakers.  
  
I went out the door and saw Mandy; she was wearing white pants and a black tank top. "Hey Stacey" she said. "Hey, c'mon lets go." I said. We walked pass the park, and into the city. We reached the mall, and walked into the food court. Mean while back at Stacey's house, the YYH group knock on her door, "You just missed her, she went to the mall with her friends" said Stacey's mom. "Oh, well thanks for your time." Said Kurama. "She's at the mall, lets go there too" said Yusuke. They all agree and left and started walking towards to the city.  
  
We found Nikki and the others at a table talking, "Hey guys" I said. "Hey Sakura, I mean Stacey" said Lauren (Yuki). "Its ok." I said. Mandy and I sat down and talked, "What are we gonna do, I mean you guys are the only one who know about my powers." I said, panicking a little. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out" said Lauren. *sigh* "I hope so." I said. "Nice outfit, Stacey." Said Nikki. "Oh thanks, like yours too." I said. She wore blue shorts and a black shirt. "Thanks."  
  
After a few moments the YYH group reached the mall and looked around for Stacey. "Where is she?" asked Yusuke. "Maybe she's shopping, Yusuke?" said Keiko. "Shopping! It'll take all day to look for her in all the stores." Shouted Yusuke. "WHAT ALL DAY!!!" shouted Kuwabara. "Shhh.kuwabara, people are staring." Said Yusuke. "Hn, why are we even here in the first place?" asked Hiei, "We're here to see Stacey, remember, she's still new here and we need to show her around Tokyo." Said Kurama. "Hn."  
  
*gasp* "Oh, no!" I said. "What?!" they all said. "They're here!" "Who's here?" asked Erika. "Yusuke and the others!" I said. "Oh no!" said Mandy. "Where should we go?!" asked Nikki panicking a little. "Uh. To that music store," I said pointing. We all ran, so none of them could see us. "Where should we start looking?" asked Yusuke. "LOOKING! Urameshi, we can't look for Stacey in all the stores." Said Kuwabara. "He's right Yusuke, why not enjoy ourselves and eat?" suggested Botan. (Everyone is wearing his or her same outfits as yesterday, but Kurama is in his school uniform)  
  
"Phew, that was close," said Mandy. "Yeah, but now what do we do?" asked Lauren. "Mmm.. Why don't we wait till they leave, but in the mean time, lets listen to music." I said. "Yeah" they all said. So, we listened to music and bought some CD's after a while, we didn't see Yusuke and the others, so we came out of the store and sat at a table and talked. "I just love my new CD's, that I bought." I said. There was a stage in front of the food court, "Step on stage and sing your heart out, right here, choose a song and sing!" said the announcer on stage. "Do you guys want to do it?" I asked them. "Mmm.. singing in front of people, I don't know." Said Erika. "Yeah, me too." Said Lauren.  
  
"Well, I'm a bit nervous too, but I don't want to do it alone." I said. "Well, if you want to do it, just do it, no one is stopping you." Said Mandy. "Well, ok, but I'm not a very good singer" I said. "We aren't either." Said Nikki. "Ok, wish me good luck" I said, as I started to walk up to the announcer. "Good luck" they all said. I gave them my CD that I bought at the store and I told them track number 1. "Please clap your hands for Sakura, singing Every Heart." Said the announcer in the mic.  
  
The music started to play and I started to get nervous, but as soon as it got to the part where the lyrics go, I didn't felt nervous anymore.  
  
I then started to sing,  
  
"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?  
  
Every Heart every Heart is not a gentle yet  
  
Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness  
  
Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do  
  
I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
  
So I prayed for help to the distant million stars  
  
Round & round the planets revolve round the sun  
  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today  
  
Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across  
  
Every heart every heart can take a step towards the dreams  
  
*~Meanwhile some where at the Mall~*  
  
Some where in the mall, Yusuke and the others heard someone singing "Who's that singing?" asked Keiko, they started to walk down to the food court and saw Stacey singing on stage. They also saw Mandy and Nikki sitting at a table with their friends. "What's going on?" asked Shuichi. "Oh! Shuichi, we thought you guys left." Said Mandy.  
  
"No we didn't we just went around looking for Stacey and I see that she is singing." Said Shuichi. "Uh.yeah" said Nikki. They listen to her sing until she was done.  
  
*~Back to Stacey singing~*  
  
All of us what to take a lasting happiness  
  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you  
  
& give you a sound sleep  
  
Someday every hearts gonna free and easy  
  
We have peace of mind  
  
Someday all the people find the way to love  
  
Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die  
  
There is the warm heart places on my mind  
  
In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet  
  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
  
They say yes always time's friend of mine so shine  
  
Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun  
  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
  
Growing growing woe baby we can work it out  
  
Look at the sky every heart is shining all today  
  
Goes & goes the time goes on we are not alone  
  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
  
Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die"  
  
I finished the song with a smile on my face and lots of clapping. I walked off the stage, a smile on my face still, then I walked over to Mandy, and everyone and saw Yusuke and the others and my smile disappear. "What are you guys doing here?!" I asked. "We were about to ask you the same thing." Said Yusuke. "Well, uh. you see." I tried to explain, "You see, we came to the mall then went to buy some CD's and then Stacey started to sing on stage and here we are now." Said Mandy. "Thanks" I said whispering in her ear. "No problem." She said. "Oh" everyone said, except for Hiei.  
  
"Well, you sing very nicely," said Shuichi. "Yeah, you're a great singer," said Botan. "Thanks guys." I said blushing a bit. "Who are they?" asked Yusuke, looking at Erika and Lauren. "They're my friends online, this is Erika and Lauren." I said. "Hi" "Hello" they both said. "Hey" said the others, except Hiei who just "Hn" Erika and Lauren giggled, then Hiei glared at them and the giggle stop. "Well, its getting dark, we should we going home now." Said Lauren. "You're right," said Shuichi, smiling.  
  
They all started to walk home, with the YYH group ahead, "Hey, who's the cutie in black?" asked Erika. "Who? You mean Hiei?" I said. "Hiei, well I would like to get to know Hiei more," she said staring at him. "You got to be kidding me," I said. "You like him?" asked Nikki. "Well, no duh, he's kawaii." She replied. "Sure" we all said, laughing a bit. "Mmmm..stop laughing!" shouted Erika; the others turned "Is something wrong?" asked Shuichi. Mandy, Nikki, Lauren and I covered Erika's mouth, "Oh nothing," I said. They had a confused look on their faces then they turn back and started walking again. Lauren just blushed when Shuichi turned around, I looked over at Lauren, "Are you blushing?" I asked her. She stopped blushing, "No," she said.  
  
"Are you sure, I swear I saw you blush when Shuichi turned around." Smirked Nikki. "Well, uh." said Lauren. "You like him don't you?" asked Mandy smirking a bit. "Umm." "C'mon and tell us!" said Erika. "Yes"-said Lauren blushing a bit. "I knew it, you like him." Said Nikki. I was quiet. "What's wrong, Stacey, you haven't said a word since we knew that Lauren likes Shuichi." asked Mandy. "Uh.oh nothing, just thinking that's all" I said. "Yeah, sure, whatever" said Erika. I glared at her, and then we stopped.  
  
The YYH group turned, "What are you guys talking about?" asked Yusuke. "Oh nothing" we all replied. "Ok?" said Yusuke. "Well, me and Nikki are going home now, bye." Said Mandy. "Yeah, Ja ne everybody." Said Nikki. They both left, "She can speak Japanese?" asked Keiko. "Yeah, they're both Japanese." I replied. "Oh". "We gotta go too, right Lauren," said Erika, elbowing Lauren. "Oh right, bye everyone, bye Shuichi." She said, waving. "Bye everybody, bye Hiei." "Oh and I'll talk to you online, Sakura, bye." Said Erika, leaving. "Who's Sakura?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, it's my nickname online, you guys can call me Sakura, if you want, I don't mind." I said. "Oh" Everybody, except for Hiei. "Looks like they have a crush on you 2," said Yusuke, smirking. "Well." said Shuichi *sweatdrops* "Hn" was all Hiei said. I was pretty quiet while they were talking, "Is something wrong, Stacey?" asked Shuichi. "Uh. oh, nothing, nothing at all," I said.  
  
The girls started to walk back home, and then the guys did. Shuichi and I were the only ones left, "Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked. "Uh. no you don't have to, if you want to." I said blushing a little. "Well, I insist" he said. "Sure" I said still blushing a bit. We walked to my house in a matter of minutes. "Good night Stacey" he said as he waved good-bye. "Oyasumi nasai Shuichi" I said, waving also. I walked inside the house and went to my room, lying on my bed.  
  
*Knock Knock* "Stacey, who was that?"(e)(c) My mom asked. "My friend"(c)(e) I replied. "Oh, what's his/her name?"(c) "Shuichi" I answered. "Oh ok, go to bed, you have school tomorrow."(e)(c) She said as she was leaving. "Ok" I said. Then I change into my pajamas and got cleaned up and went on the computer and chatted with my friends.  
  
As Kurama got to his house, he went straight to his room and called Yusuke, *ring ring* Yusuke picked up the phone, "Hello?" "Hello Yusuke," "Yeah" he said. "I need to tell you something." Said Kurama. "What is it, kurama? Asked Yusuke. "Well, you know about Stacey and her energy," "Yeah" "Well, last night as I was walking back home, I heard a scream and I saw Stacey fighting a group of thugs," said Kurama. "Yeah and." "And well, there were 2 thugs left, then Stacey shot out 2 glowing stars from her hand and shouted "Shooting Stars" and hit the thugs." He said. "What?! Are you saying that she has spirit power?" asked Yusuke. "No, cause I didn't sense any spirit energy when she fired." "Oh" "Yeah, quite strange." Said Kurama.  
  
"Well, we'll talk to Botan about it later." Said Yusuke. "Alright, night Yusuke." Said Kurama. "Goodnight Kurama." Then they both hanged up and went to sleep. After I was done with the computer I went straight to bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
----------------------- -------------- ------------------------- ----------- ------ -----------------------  
  
Phew, I'm finally done. What do you think of it? I know it took long but I hope its good. Please review!!! And Every Heart is from Boa, which I do not own.  
  
Oyasumi nasai- Goodnight  
  
Ja ne- See ya  
  
Moshi Moshi- Hello (is only used for answering the phone)  
  
Sakura- Cherryblossom  
  
Kasumi- Mist  
  
Yuki- Snow  
  
Kawaii- Cute  
  
Shippou is just a chara from Inuyasha 


	5. Secrets told? What will happen next?

Arigato Gozaimasu for all the reviews!!! I really need come ideas; I went to school today, what a bore, right now I can't think of any ideas, oh no, school has taken over!!! Lol, well anyway, I have demons, now I just need a plot why the demons want to take over the earth, so I need some ideas on that. The rest will just come to me, but first I need a plot then I will know what to write next. *Thinks for some ideas, tries to remember what I had before school started*  
  
Now on with this fic!!!  
  
Chinese (c) English (e) Japanese (j)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho; I own Stacey, Shirley, Mandy, Nikki, Erika and Lauren.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
"Stacey," said a voice. "Stacey, wake up.wake up!" "Huh." I said. It was my mom waking me up. "Wake up, time to go to school." (e)(c) Said my mom. "I know, I know" I said, tired. I got up and took a shower, washed my hair, face and teeth. I got out of the shower and changed into my school uniform. It was different cause I didn't go to Sarayashiki Jr. High anymore. I go to Sarakashi Jr. high; the uniform is a blue long skirt, a bit below the knees, a white long sleeve shirt and red bandana, like Serena's from Sailor moon for girls and for boys, blue jump suits.  
  
My hair was still wet, so I putted my hair in a towel, while I got dress. I putted on my socks and rushed to the kitchen, I blow-dried my hair after my hair was dry I putted a cherryblossom in it, and then I drank my orange juice and rush right out to the door. I waved goodbye to my mom, as she was driving to work. I then started to walk to school. Thank goodness, that Mandy, Nikki, Lauren and Erika go to the same school as me. I got to school and saw Mandy talking to Nikki, "Hey Stacey," called out Mandy, waving. "Hey Mandy, hey nick." I said, when I reached them.  
  
"So, are you ready for school?" asked Lauren, coming from behind us with Erika. "Yeah, I guess" I said. "Its gonna be great cause I'm here with you guys." I said. "Thanks." They all said. We all walked to class, mean while back at Sarayashiki high. "Class, May I have your attention, please" said the teacher." Where's Stacey, she's gonna be late for class." Said Keiko to Yusuke. "I don't know," said Yusuke. "Class" said the teacher. The room was silent, "Thank you, as you can see we're missing at student, Stacey Chow." He said. "She won't be coming to Sarayashiki Jr. high anymore, she's at a different school, if you're all wondering." He said.  
  
The students didn't care, except for Yusuke, Keiko and Kuwabara. My first class was band, I was carrying my flute around until I found my room, when I found it, and I sat down by myself, waiting for the teacher, like everyone else did. After Band, I had gym with Mandy and Nikki. I went to the locker room to change into my uniform and went out with the others. The gym uniform was a white shirt and blue shorts, today we are going to play volleyball, there are 20 students in the class, so 10 players on each team. 5 boys and 5 girls, I didn't get Mandy or Nikki on my team, but they sure were good. But I love volleyball, and hopefully my team will win. The game started and I spiked, the other team missing, then Mandy spiked back and missed (Stacey's team).  
  
It was my turn to serve and I wasn't a very good server, but I did ok, the game kept going and going. Nikki, Mandy and I, serving it, spiking it, it was a great game, but in the end my team won. "Good game" said Mandy. "Yeah, it was really close, you're a great volleyball player," I said, cause it's the truth. (Lol, I know, it's corny) We changed back to our uniforms; my next class is Social Studies with Nikki. As I walked into class, I chose a seat behind Nikki, "Hey nik, we're in the same class again." I said, sitting down behind her. "Hey stace" she said. Social Studies were pretty much boring, our homework was to read 12 pages on our books, and I finished, pretty easy.  
  
After Social Studies, it was lunchtime; I ate with Mandy and everyone else, then it was Science for me. I was with Erika, boring again, but no homework!!! I had Home economics next with Lauren, I really love to cook, but never got a chance to, our teacher was fun, pretty soon we'll be baking desserts for a baking project, it's gonna be Great!!! Math was next, how I hated Math; I had it with Mandy, no homework again, Yay! Last was English, no one I knew was in my class, so I was pretty much alone. It was ok, but boring, I thought Jr. high would be exciting, guess not.  
  
When school was over, I started to walk home; I hummed a cheerful lullaby while I was walking, closing my eyes. Across the sidewalk, came Kurama walking home from school, eventually the 2 meets. Kurama saw Stacey first, "Hello Stacey" he said across the street, I opened my eyes and looked at Shuichi, "Oh, hi shuichi," I said smiling. I looked both sides of the street then came over to him, "What were you humming?" he asked, giving his heart-melting smile. I blushed, "Uh.I was just humming a little lullaby," I said, looking at the ground.  
  
"Oh," he said, "Do you know the lyrics?" he asked, still smiling. I looked up, "Uh.yeah I do." I said, still blushing. He then noticed that I was wearing a different uniform, "Don't you go to Sarayashiki Jr. high, with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko?" he asked. 'I'm glad he change the subject.' I thought to myself, "Uh, no I don't anymore, I go to Sarakashi Jr. high." I said. "Oh," he said. "You haven't answered my question yet," he said, "Oh." I said. 'Uh oh'. "Do you know the lyrics to the lullaby, you were humming?" he asked again.  
  
"Yeah," I said nervously. "Can I hear it?" he asked. I blush even more; "You mean sing it for you?" I asked nervously. "Yes." He said, looking at me. He saw me blushing and he smiled even more. "Sure." I said. We started to walk to the park, while I sing, I tried not to sing so nervously around him, and then I began,  
  
"April roses, tiny sparrows,  
  
Cornets bright and new  
  
All belong together  
  
With the mystery that is you  
  
When I see your little face  
  
I hear a song from long ago  
  
I think you know  
  
The many secrets I've forgotten Generations through the ages  
  
Joined as one somehow  
  
Leading to the miracle  
  
That I am holding now  
  
From the sky and from the sea  
  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
  
You seem to see  
  
A greater universe than I do Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the memory of the day  
  
The world was born When you wake up I'll be waiting  
  
Eager for your smile  
  
You've had quite a journey, darling  
  
You should rest a while  
  
When you cry we still rejoice  
  
To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true  
  
My sweet Washu  
  
Please understand how much we love you Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Later on perhaps you'll tell  
  
The wondrous things you've seen  
  
More miraculous than dreams  
  
Tell me all about the day  
  
The world was born Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
  
Dream of somewhere far away  
  
Do you remember still  
  
How I hope you always will  
  
Keep the memory of the day  
  
The world was born"  
  
After I was done, singing, Shuichi was just stared at me at surprised. I looked down; eyes shaded, blushed and sighed. He looked all worried at me, "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look at you that way," he said. "You sang beautifully." He said, smiling. I blushed bright red, "Uh, arigato gozaimasu." I said looking at him. When we reach the park, we sat down at a bench under a cherryblossom tree. The others saw us walking at the park except Keiko wasn't there, so the 5 joined us, "Hey guys" said Yusuke. "Hey" I said. "Hello" said Shuichi.  
  
"So, Stacey, you're in a different school cause our teacher told us." Said Yusuke. "He did? Well, yeah, I am." I said. "Can I speak to the 4 of you in private?" asked Botan. "Sure" said Yusuke. "We'll be right back." Said Botan to me. I nodded; they went over to an alley and talked. "Kurama, I told everyone about what you told me" said Yusuke. "So.you think she is a demon?" asked Kuwabara. "If she is, she would of cause some trouble by now" said Hiei. "How you do you know?" asked Kuwabara. "Trust me, I know." Said Hiei. "You think you're so smart," said Kuwabara. *Grabs Kuwabara's collar* "Say that again! I know that she isn't a demon cause demons would have killed some humans by now!!!" shouted Hiei, letting go of Kuwabara's collar.  
  
"Geez.you don't have to yell at me." Said Kuwabara. "Hn." "Calm down everyone" said Yusuke. "Botan, what information did you get from Koenma?" asked Yusuke. "Well, I didn't get any other information, other than her profile, sorry guys." She said. "Hmm.do you think that she knows about us being Spirit detectives?" asked Yusuke. "I don't think so, yusuke. If she did, she would have told us, that she knew our secret." Said Kurama. "Should we tell her about us?" asked Yusuke. "I don't know, she might tell her friends." Said Kuwabara. "He's right, she might give out our secret." Said Hiei.  
  
"I would have to agree with them, Yusuke." Said Kurama. "Hmm.what do you think, Botan?" asked Yusuke. "I don't really don't know, its your choice if you want to tell her, but." she said. "But what?" "But I'm afraid of Spirit World being discover." She said. "Well, you heard what I told you, about her powers." He said. "Yes, I know Yusuke, but I'm still not sure." She said. Hiei had an annoyed look on his face, "SHOULD WE TELL HER OR NOT?!?" shouted Hiei. Everyone looked at him and sighed.  
  
"I say we tell her," said Yusuke. "Urameshi! You've got to be kidding me, what if people start to talk about us?" said Kuwabara. "Do you trust her?" he asked everybody. "What?" said Kuwabara. "Do you trust her, guys?" he repeated. They all looked at the ground. "I guess we made our decision then." Said Yusuke. They walked out of the alley and stood right in front of Stacey. "Hey guys, what took you so long?" I asked. No body replied. "What's wrong?" I asked. Yusuke looked around to see if someone was listening, "We need to tell you something." Said Yusuke. "Oh, what is it?" I asked. "You might not believe us, but." said Kuwabara. "We're Spirit detectives." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Oh" I said, surprised a little. I sighed, "I saw you use some kind of energy when you were attacked by the 2 thugs" said Shuichi/Kurama, sitting next to me now. "You did?" I asked, "Yes and I told Yusuke and he told everyone else." He said. "Does Keiko know about this?" "No" he said. "I see, well you remember when I was at the mall with Mandy and the others, yesterday?" I asked. "Yeah," said Yusuke. "Well, we were there to talk about it." I said. "What?" said Hiei, eyes wided. "Well, you see, when I was fighting, I was hoping that no one saw me use them, but you saw, so I had to tell Mandy and she told Nikki and they both told Erika and Lauren." I said. "Oh" said everybody, but Hiei. "They already know about your power?" asked Shuichi/Kurama. "Yes," I said.  
  
"And I know about you guys too" I said. "What?!" they all said, but Hiei, who had a surprised look on his face. "I know that Kurama, is a fox demon, Youko Kurama and his rose whip, Hiei is also a demon with his jagan eye, Yusuke, with all your adventures with you guys and his spirit gun and wave, Kuwabara and his spirit sword, Yukina too and Botan that you are the grim reaper of Spirit World." I said. All of their faces were in shock. "WHAT?! WHEN?! How did you know all that?!?" shouted Yusuke. "Well. it's kinda of harrd to explain." I said. "How could it be hard to explain?" asked Hiei. I looked around, "Can we talk about this somewhere else, and I don't want anyone to listen to us." I said.  
  
"Alright," said Kurama. "Follow me." I said, as I jump high and disappear. "Where did she go?" asked Kuwabara. "I don't know," said Yusuke. "Look" said Kurama, pointing at a line of cherryblossom petals. "Maybe we should follow it." Said Yusuke. "It might lead us to Stacey" said Yusuke. I landed down safely and took out 8 colored pearls from my pocket and threw them up into the air. They transformed into 8 beautiful goddesses, Wind, Dark, Fire, Green, Sun, Water, Snow and my favorite goddess, Moon. I told them if they go to their spots, they can and they flew off.  
  
The 5 followed the cherryblossom petals and it lead them to a small field with a lake, cherryblossom trees surrounding the area and a view of a beautiful mountain. They saw Stacey standing, them seeing her back.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" I asked as I turn around, "Uh.gomen?" said Yusuke, all confused. I sighed, "I don't know how I know your secrets, I just do." I said. "What do you mean you just do? Are you a demon?" asked Botan. "No, I'm not a demon." I said. "Then what are you?" asked Hiei. "I'm just a normal human being with powers," I said. They all stared at me for a while and I sighed. "When did you know about this?" asked Kurama, "I don't know, I just know about you guys that's all." I said, sadness in my eyes. "Look, if you guys want to leave, I understand." I said turning my back.  
  
"No, don't leave," said Yusuke, I turned around, "What?" "Don't leave *sigh* if you know about lives, then we can trust you." He said, the others staring at him. I smiled a bit, "Thanks yusuke, but I don't think the others agree," I said. "Who said I didn't agree," said Kurama. "Yes, we do trust you, you're not our enemy. We now know each other more and I'm glad." Said Kurama, smiling. "Yeah, that's right, if you everything about us, you must be our friend." Said Kuwabara. "Hn." was all Hiei said. I sighed a bit, "Good" I said. "So.what are your powers, since you know all of ours already." Asked Yusuke. "I can control the weather, element power, flying, psychic, powers like a witch and I think that's it." I said. "Wow, you're pretty strong." Said Yusuke, "Not really." I said.  
  
"Man! You can defeat a 100 demons with your powers!" said Kuwabara. *sweatdrops* "Um. not really." I said. "Your powers are quite impressive," said Kurama. "Arigato Kurama" I said bowing down a bit, "Oi! How did you know Kurama's name?" asked Kuwabara stupidly. Everyone except Kuwabara: *Falls anime style* "You baka, she already knows, remember?" Said Hiei. "Oh yeah, hehe." Said Kuwabara. "So you know about their missions?" asked Botan. "Yes I do," I said. "Like when they entered the Dark Tournament." I said. "You knew about that?" asked Yusuke. "Yeah" I said. I sighed a bit and looked at the lake beside me, "What's wrong, Stacey?" asked Kurama, I look up, "Oh, nothing." I said, smiling. I looked up at the sky and smiled, then suddenly a color of lights came down near them.  
  
It was the goddesses, they all stood near us, the others were shocked, but I stayed calm. I giggled, "These are also my powers," I giggled even more, "they are my goddesses." I said, looking at them. They (Goddesses) looked at them and smiled, "Hi" they all said. "Uh.hey" said Yusuke, confused. I laughed, "Let me introduce you guys, this is Wind, Fire, Dark, Green, Water, Sun, Snow and my favorite goddess of all Moon." I said pointing to each and every one of them. "Hello" said Kurama; "Hey" said Yusuke, "What's up?" said Kuwabara and Hiei who just "Hn". "This is Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei," I said pointing to them. I sighed, a happy sigh, "What do you mean, that they are your goddesses?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well, one day they came to me and everything and we've been friends, sometimes they help me fight, I'm their owner." I said. "Oh" said Kuwabara. "Yeah" I said. "Have you guys ever heard Sakura sing?" asked Sun. "Sun, shh." I said. Everyone laughs a bit. "Guys, who's Sakura?" asked Kuwabara, everyone falls anime style, "Its Stacey, remember kuwabara?" said Botan. "Yes, we have" said Kurama. "Yeah, we have, in the mall, she's great singer." Said Yusuke. I blushed, and everyone laughed, except for Hiei, the usually. "Yeah, yeah." I said, still blushing. "So, lets see it," said Yusuke, "See what?" I asked. "Your powers, I mean you already know and seen ours" he said. "Oh, well.ok" I said. I walked away from the group and aimed my hands at Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara. They all stared at me; I smiled and shouted "Shooting Stars!" They all jumped out of the way.  
  
"What were you doing?! Trying to kill us?! Shouted Kuwabara. I laughed a bit, "No, besides I knew you guys were gonna jump" I said, giggling. Kurama smiled at this, I looked at him, he turns away and blushed, and I giggling even more. "Hmm.lets see what other attacks do I have?" I asked myself. I snapped my fingers and my hands form like holding a bow and arrow, then suddenly there was a glow coming from my hands, then a white glowing bow came out and a midnight glowing blue arrow, at the end of the arrow there was a Silver Star shape where the point is. I aimed at the goddesses and shouted "Shooting Star (Arrow)" I let go of it and it flew. The goddesses jump out of the way, except for Moon.  
  
"Move out of the way, you're going to get hit!" shouted Yusuke. Moon just smirked; the arrow was heading right towards her. The YYH group just stared while the GDS (Goddesses) just smiled, just a few inches from her face the arrow vanished. "WHAT?!" "What happened to the arrow?" asked Yusuke. The goddesses and I giggled, "What's so funny?" asked Kuwabara. We giggled even more, "What's so amusing?" asked Hiei. We still laughed, "What is going on?" asked Botan. "Yes, please tell us what going on?" asked Kurama. We finally stop laughing, everyone had a confused look on their faces, "Kurama, I thought you were smarted than that," I said.  
  
They all had a confused look on their faces, and the goddesses and I just giggled even more, "You see, my attack was a star attack as you can call it, and Moon. Moon is a Moon goddess, the arrow vanished cause she made it vanished, since moon and stars are the same, she can control star& moon attacks and she made the arrow disappear." I said. (Corny, I know)"Oh" said everybody and we just giggled some more. It was getting late, the sun was setting, "Oh, I forgot to ask, what is this place?" asked Botan.  
  
"Oh, well it's usually where I go to train other stuff." I said smiling. "Its getting late, you guys should go home now," said Botan. "Yeah, you're right, botan." Said Yusuke. The goddesses went back to their pearl form and I putted them in my pocket. We walked out of the park and back out on the sidewalk. "Yusuke" said a voice. "Who's there?" asked Yusuke. "Don't play games with me, its Koenma," said Koenma appearing from the sky. "Aaahhh. don't do that," said Kuwabara. "Yusuke, I have a mission for you." Said Koenma, "Another mission, can't I just have a long break or a vacation?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yusuke this is very important!!!" shouted Koenma. "Oh and Stacey will be joining you." "What?! Is she a Spirit detective now?" asked Yusuke. "No, not really, she's just going to be helping you on your mission, since she knows so much about us and her powers are amazing and greater than yours, Yusuke." Said Koenma. "WHAT?!?!" shouted Yusuke. "Alright, I'll go" I said happily. "You sure about that? I mean you might get killed." Said Hiei staring at me. "I'll be fine." I said. "Hn, whatever, just don't die." He said. "Whatever." I said. "Ok, now what's our mission?" asked Yusuke.  
  
----------------------- ------------------------------------------ --------- ------------------ -------------  
  
So, what do you think, I know its kinda corny and short, but that's all I could of think of, for some reason my imagination is really out of ideas, so please I need ideas for demons, like small demons, like guards and, stuff, and all those kinds of things. The song is from Tenchi Muyo, its called Washu's lullaby, I just used it, cause I think its so kawaii!!! ^_^ More updates soon and please, please review, thankies!  
  
Crescent, the Star Singing Girl  
  
Arigato Gozaimasu- Thank you very much  
  
Gomen or Gomen Nasai- Sorry  
  
Oi- Hey  
  
Baka- Stupid or Idiot  
  
Sakura- Cherryblossom  
  
Kawaii- Cute 


	6. Mission begun, First fight: Lone

Sorry for the delay of my fanfic, but now it's back up, I have pics of the demons and goddess, just email if you want to see them ^_^ Please read my fanfic, I'm not new, something just happened that's all. So, please tell me what you think of it and if its corny its because I haven't written a fanfic in a long time and I need some ideas on the next chapter, thanks. Now on with this fic!  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
Chinese (c) English (e) Japanese (j)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho; I own Stacey, Shirley, Mandy, Nikki, Erika, Lauren, Goddesses and the Demons  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ok, now what's our mission?" asked Yusuke. "Your mission is to stop 5 demons from destroying the earth and spirit world." Said Koenma. "WHAT?!?" shouted Kuwabara. "Koenma sir, are you sure?" asked Botan. "Of course I'm sure!" shouted Koenma. "They sent a message to me today" he said.  
  
*~Flash Back~*  
  
"Koenma sir, I have a message for you!" said Ogre (It's the blue ogre, I don't know their names). Koenma, sitting at his desks, stamping papers, "What is it? As you can see I'm very busy" said Koenma. "But its very important sir, its from a Castle called Lost Ame Dream." said the ogre. "Aaah, alright" he said.  
  
The letter reads:  
  
Dear Koenma,  
  
Please tell spirit world and the real world to surrender to us, we are ready to take over, its time for our revenge! If you send anyone to defeat us, the living world will suffer greatly, we already sent a little message to the real world, and this is your warning.  
  
The Kier Spirit Kokoro Girls  
  
"Oh no." said Koenma. "What is it sir?" asked the Ogre. "Get me Yusuke!" shouted Koenma.  
  
*~End of Flash back~*  
  
"I see," said Yusuke. "What did they mean that they sent over a little message?" asked Kurama. "Hmm. I'm not sure, but I think its something dangerous," said Koenma. Mean while at a florist shop, "Um. I'll take that one, please." Said a costumer. "Oh, I don't remember selling this flower," said the cashier. The flower was a plum color with yellow in the middle, "Here you go." Said the cashier. "Thank you." The costumer took sniff of the flower and started to cough then she fainted. "Oh my god," said the cashier. She called an ambulance and it sounded on its way, the YYH Group heard the sirens and followed them. "What's going on?" asked Yusuke, asking a police.  
  
"Some lady fainted and she isn't waking, we think she's sick," He said. "Also everyone who was in the store fainted." "Hmm. you don't think this is the warning that Koenma told us?" asked Yusuke. "I'm not sure, Yusuke," said Kurama. "Uh.maybe its just a condescendence" said Kuwabara. "Maybe." I said. I walked over to a young lady that saw what happened. I tired to ask her what happened, but Botan translated for me "Thanks Botan," I said. "No problem." She said.  
  
She told me that she saw someone sniff a flower and just fainted. "Arigato" I said bowing down to her. "So, Botan, she said that a flower made someone fainted." I said. "I think so, we should tell the guys," she said. "I guess." I said. "What do you mean, I guess, of course we have to" said Botan. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I wonder kind of flower and do that to a person." I said. "I don't know, maybe we should ask Kurama, he knows a lot of stuff about plants." Said Botan. "Yeah, you're right," I said. "Where did you guys go?" asked Yusuke. "Uh.nowhere," I said. "Oh, Stacey," said Botan. "What?" I said. They looked at us confused. "We found a clue," said Botan.  
  
"What kind of a clue?" asked Hiei. "Well, one of the customers told me that a flower caused this." Said Botan. "A flower? That's ridiculous." Said Hiei. "Really? Then explain why all the people are sick!" I shouted. I sighed, "What should we do now?" I asked them. "I don't know," said Kurama. "Why don't we go to Spirit World to see Koenma, maybe he can tell us what to do?" asked Botan. "Alright," said Yusuke. "But what about Stacey?" asked Kuwabara. "What do you mean, what about me?" I asked. "I mean do you what Spirit World is?" asked Kuwabara. Everyone fall anime style, "No duh!" I said. "Oh ok" he said. "Yosh! Ikoso" said Yusuke.  
  
We went to an alley, so no one could see us; we hopped on Botan's oar and flew off. It was a bumpy ride cause 6 people on 1 oar was pretty hard to fly, the order was Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama and I. I almost fell out, since I was the last person on and everybody kept pushing. "Guys would you stop pushing?" asked Botan. "Sorry, but its so crowded," said Yusuke. "We know, Urameshi," said Kuwabara, trying his best to hold on. "I say, we should of leave you behind." Said Hiei. "What! Why you little," said Kuwabara. "Now calm down you 2, we'll be there soon." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hn" they both said. Then some pushing started, "Aaaahhh!" I fell off; they looked at me and hesitated. Then Kurama grabbed my arm and pulled me back up, "Arigato gozaimasu, Kurama," I said smiling. "Dou itashimashite" he said, blushing. I giggled, "But you could of just let me fall," I said. Everyone looked at me all confused, "Well, I can fly." I said laughing. Everyone just laughed expect for Hiei, who just 'hn' and crossed his arms.  
  
We got to Spirit World and went to Koenma's desk. "Koenma sir, I got some news for you." Said Botan. "What is it?" he asked. "We got some clues," said Botan. "And." "And.um." she said. "And we found out that a flower is causing people to get sick," I said. "A flower, eh" said Koenma. "Yeah" I said. "Hmm." he said. "Do you know what kind of flower is it, Kurama?" asked Yusuke. "Uh, no, I never of such a flower." He said. "Well, lets get started then," said Yusuke. "Where should we look first?" he asked.  
  
"You go to the castle," said Koenma. "Castle? What castle?" asked Kuwabara. *Sighs* "The castle that the demons are in" said Koenma. "Oh, I knew that." Everyone falls anime style. "Where's the castle?" asked Yusuke. "The castle is in some kind of place where all the elements are in one spot." He said. "Elements in one spot?" said Yusuke, confused. "Hai, like water, fire, etc, they are all in one place and that's where the castle is," said Koenma. "It's called Youso Palace, its very dangerous." "Well, we're ready to take on any demons, lets go guys." Said Yusuke, walking off.  
  
"Do you even know where Youso Palace is?" I asked. "Heh." he said, *sigh* "Where is Youso Palace, Koenma?" I asked. "I transport you there," he said. "Alright," I said smiling. Then I just remembered about my mom and my friends, "I can't go" I said. "Why?" asked Botan. "If I go, my mom will be worried." I said. "Don't worry, I'll tell Keiko to tell your mom that you will be gone with us." Said Yusuke. "Mmm.I'll just tell Mandy and she'll tell my mom." I said. "Oh, well ok." He said. "C'mon we're wasting enough time as it is already," said Kuwabara. "Yes, we should be going," said Kurama.  
  
"Ready?" Said Koenma. "Good luck guys, we'll be watching you," said Botan, waving good-bye. Koenma pushed a button, and then the YYH group fell down the floor (trap door, I guess you could call it), "Ow" said Yusuke, rubbing his back of this head. "Maybe Koenma should of told us that we were going to land like this," Said Kurama landing gracefully on his feet. "Ow, my back," said Kuwabara. "Heh, maybe you should of landed on your head, it would of crack easier," smirked Hiei, up in a tree. "What?! Why you little munchkin, just wait till I get my hands on you!" glared Kuwabara, Hiei glared also.  
  
"Calm down you two," I said. "We're not here to argue all day." I said landing down with a different outfit. They all stared me, I giggled, I was wearing my fighting outfit; like Mulan's pink outfit, but with red outlines on the bottom, but both sides are cut, so it shows my legs and wearing black shoes, like Genkai's. "Ok guys, that's enough staring," I said, giggling. They all snapped out of their trance and blushed bright red then looked to the ground, especially Kurama, I giggled even harder.  
  
"Come on, let's go," I said. They started to walk behind me, Hiei jumping on trees. We got out of the forest and saw all kind of places with different elements, it was amazing. Hiei then jumped down from the tree and saw the amazing view." Where should we look first?" asked Kuwabara. "There" I said pointing to the castle, it looked all white, like snow, it was pretty big. We started to walk to the castle; there was a field of flowers in front of us, they were dark magenta and had white in the middle. Yusuke and the others started walking in the field, while I just stood near the forest, Yusuke turned around "Aren't you coming, Stacey?" he asked.  
  
"I will, just not in the field," I said looking down at the flowers. Kurama looked down, "There's nothing to be afraid of, they're just flowers," he said. "I don't think that they're normal flowers though." I said. "Yeah, whatever, we'll meet you on the other side," said Yusuke. He took a sniff of a flower and took a step forward, but couldn't move, "Hey, what the, I can't move," said Yusuke. "I can't either," said Kuwabara. "What kind of trick is this?" asked Hiei, looking at me. "Don't look at me, I didn't do anything," I said. "She didn't do anything, Hiei. It must be something else," said Kurama, trying to get free.  
  
*~In the Castle~*  
  
"Hahahaha, they already fell on my first trap," said one of the demons, "Except for that girl," said another. ""Don't worry about her, she won't be able to help her friends." "Ha! That couldn't even get through the first trap, Aku Akina- One sniff or touch will make you frozen in your spot until the day you die." "I don't know, lets just see if they survive, in the mean time, lets get ready for battle."  
  
*~Back to the Group~*  
  
"Aaahh! I can't move," said Yusuke. "Are you guys ok?" I asked them. "Yes, we're just fine, we just can't move," said Kurama. I looked at the flowers, "Hmm." I said. I floated over where the others are and tired to help them move. "How can I help you guys?" I asked. "I don't know, but do something quick or we might be stuck here forever." Said Yusuke. "Well, if I tried to lift you up, you'll probably still be frozen," I said. "Aah! Would you hurry up!" shouted Hiei. "Oh shut up, let me think." I said. I then snapped my fingers and a book appears; I looked through all the pages to find the right spell.  
  
I found the page, and closed it and it disappears, I chanted the spell: "As the spell frozen thy tracks, may shall I break it. I call upon the to break this curse, to let thy move. Anata no Aku Akina jumon hakkei!" Then suddenly there was a purple glow circling around them, then a blast of light. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara could move, "Hey, I can move," said Yusuke, "Yes, thank you very much," said Kurama. "Hn" said Hiei, "Thanks a lot," said Kuwabara. "No prob." I said. "But you guys shouldn't touch those flowers now," I said. "But how are we going to cross over to the castle without going these fields of flowers?" asked Yusuke.  
  
I then lifted them up with my telekinesis, "Here I got it," I said. "Aaah," said Yusuke. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Kuwabara. "Hehe, don't worry," I said. We then started to fly, me controlling them so they can. "So, you have telekinesis," said Kurama. "Yes." I said. When we reach the castle, I landed down first, and then I raised my hand, so then could land. "Thanks for the ride," said Yusuke. "Yeah, thanks," said Kuwabara. "Yes, thank you," said Kurama. "Hn." said Hiei. "No prob guys," I said. "Yusuke, you open the door." I said. "What? Why me?" Why not Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke. "Uh, no way am I opening the door," said Kuwabara, shaking. "Heh, pathetic," said Hiei. "Why you little shrimp, why don't you open the door?!" shouted Kuwabara. "Heh, why should I listen to you?" said Hiei.  
  
"Now calm down you two," said Kurama. "Stay out of this Kurama!" shouted Hiei. ^_^; "Heh." said Kurama. *Sighs* "This is getting no where, Yusuke, just open the door!" I shouted. They all looked at me, "Alright," he said. He was about to push the door when it just opened by it self.  
  
*~In the Castle~*  
  
"They made it pass the Aku Akina, impossible!" said a demon. "It was that girl, she's the one," said another. "Let me get her, I'll take her first," "No me!" "Silence!" said the leader. "Let them choose who is against who," said the leader. They all watch the YYH group walking down the halls through their crystal ball. "Who shall go first?" asked the leader. "I will." Said a demon, it scurried off into the darkness and got ready for battle.  
  
*~Back to the Group~*  
  
We walked for a while until we stopped at a door. "Ok, now who is gonna push it?" asked Yusuke. 'Not again' I said as I thought to myself. I sighed and turned around only to find them playing rock, paper& scissors, I fall anime style. "Oh my god," I said to myself, "Bakas," I said quietly to myself. I opened the door and the others just stared at me, "Idiots." I said to myself, "Come on, and lets go in." I said to them. We all walked in, it was a dark room, painted black, with candles lighted in the corners, but it was still dark.  
  
"Welcome, I've been waiting for you," said a voice in the shadows. It snapped it's fingers and the flames on the candles burst into bigger flames, showing a young girl wearing a brown outfit (I have pics, just tell me if you want to see them) with brown boots. She had whitish silver long hair and wings with grey eyes, there were 2 eyeballs floating above her head. "Who are you?" asked Yusuke. "My name is Lone," she said in a quiet, sad voice. "A girl!? I didn't know we are fighting just against girls!" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
Lone looked at him with cold eyes, "Just a girl." she said. She pointed at him and one of the eyeballs flew right towards him and hit his forehead. He fell on the floor, out cold. "Are you ok, Kuwabara?" asked Yuskue, by Kuwabara's side trying to help in up. @_@ "Yeah, I'm ok." he said. "Grr, what was that for?!?" shouted Yusuke, looking at Lone. "He called me just a girl, that means that we girl demons are weak," she said. "Isn't that right?" she asked looking at Kuwabara with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that," said Kuwabara. "Liar," she said raising her hand, getting ready to attack Kuwabara again. "Wait," said Hiei. She stopped, "What?" "I'll fight you." Said Hiei. "Really?" she said, showing no emotions. Kurama looked at her strangely, 'Something is not right about her, and she isn't showing any emotions except loneliness and darkness' he said as he thought to himself. I looked at him, I knew what he was thinking, and I could read his mind. I looked at Lone, she did seem kind of sad, I sighed, and I wonder what could have happened to her?  
  
"So you want to challenge me?" she asked. "Hai" said Hiei. He took a step off the stairs and into the arena, "The fight has begun leader," said one of the demons looking at the crystal ball. "Yes, it has," she said. "Do you think she is ready?" asked another. "Yes, I believe she is, now lets watch." She said. "Are you ready to die?" asked Lone. "Heh, I think you're the one who's dying," said Hiei in his fighting stance. "Before we fight I need to tell you something," she said. "Uh? What is it?" Asked Yusuke. "When a fight starts and one of your teams mates is down, you must not try to help them or the fight immediately goes to me," she said. "K," said Yusuke. "Oh and one more thing, do you even know who we are?" she asked. "Uh.not really," said Yusuke.  
  
"Heh, figures," she said. "Who are you?" asked Kurama. "We're 5 demons wanting revenge on Spirit world and the Living world." She said. "What did Spirit world ever do to you?" asked Kurama. "Its non of your business, now lets get on with this fight," she said with cold eyes at Hiei. "Fine with me." He said. He then dash towards her with his sword in his hand, when he was about to swipe his sword, she vanished. "Uh? Where did she go?" Said Hiei. "Right behind you," she said floating. Hiei turned around, only to see that he'd been kicked in the face and flew across the room, hitting the wall.  
  
"Hiei!" shouted Kurama. "Hiei, are you ok?!" shouted Yusuke. Hiei gets up, "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Hurt already?" asked Lone, giving him a sad smile with lonesome eyes, still floating. "Heh, in your dreams." He said as he jumps up and tries to slash her, she moves out of the way and sends a blast of dark energy at Hiei with her hands. Hiei flying into a wall, he was breathing hard. Lone flew right in front of him "Why don't you just give up?" she asked him. "Never," he said, slashing on her right wing. "Aaahhh!" she said, backing off a bit and laying on the ground. "All right, Hiei!" said Yusuke. "Now she can't fly," said Kurama.  
  
"Ah, what's going on?" asked Kuwabara, who was lying on the ground. "You should really take it easy, that hit on your forehead made you out cold." Said Yusuke looking at Kuwabara at the ground. "Ah, I'll be fine Urameshi," said Kuwabara. "If you're sure," said Yusuke turning back to the fight. "Grr, my wing," said Lone. "Now you can't fly," smirked Hiei. I looked at Lone, she was pretty angry, but she also looked like she needed to lower that anger and make it into to depression. Lone stood up and tried to calm down, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Hm?"Said Hiei, looking at her strangely. She putted her hands together in the middle with her index fingers up, her eyes still closed.  
  
She chanted, "Come to me darkness, come to me loneliness, ignite these two together and combine." Then suddenly a whole bunch of eyeballs surrounded her, she then raised her hand and pointed at Hiei, and they all flew right towards him. Hiei ran, but he knew he could never keep running, he had to attack soon; Lone was controlling the eyeballs with one hand and the other in the middle. "You will not escaped. you can never escape." she said in a cold, lonely voice. Hiei kept running in circles, until one of the eyeballs hit the back of his head, he then fell. The eyeballs went back to Lone, she walked towards Hiei, "Like I said, you can never escape me." she said. "So give up and I'll make things easy," she said staring at Hiei with cold eyes. "I will never give up," said Hiei, getting up, "Fine, get ready to die." she said, as she was getting ready to do her most powerful attack.  
  
Hiei was planning on using is Dragon of Darkness flame, but first he has to get ready to use, so while Lone was getting ready to attack, so was Hiei. "Get ready to die, Hiei," she said. Her eyes went black, the eyeballs went back to two of them, they started to glow black, and she then backed away from Hiei. Lone raised her hands in front of Hiei; the two eyeballs went in front of her hands, still black, getting ready to shoot. Hiei was kneeling down, trying to get ready, "Don't even try to get up, just say 'Goodbye'," she said. "Heh," was all Hiei said. Then Lone shouted, "Spirit Darkness Unknown!" "Hiei!" shouted Yusuke, Kurama, Stacey and Kuwabara. (*Gasp* Kuwabara calling his name, well he never called Hiei by his first name, did he?)  
  
Then two black spirits came out of the eyeball, getting ready to charge at Hiei. "Heh, I think you're the one who should say 'Goodbye'," said Hiei. "What?" said Lone. The spirits charge at Hiei, getting ready to kill him, Hiei then shouted, "Dragon Darkness Flame!" His dragon came out, then the 3 charged at each other, Lone and Hiei doing their best to stay up. Then suddenly a big blast came, sending the 2 flying off and hitting the wall as the dust appears. "Hiei!" shouted Yusuke. As the dust cleared, we could see Hiei lying on the ground, while Lone in a hole in the wall. "Is it over?" I asked. "I don't know," said Kurama.  
  
*~Back at the Living World~*  
  
The flower that made the people sick is spreading around everywhere in Tokyo. In parks, weddings, florist shops and gardens. A lot of people are getting sick and sent to the hospital, doctors finding no cure.  
  
*~In the Castle~*  
  
"Hahahahaha! Look at those pathetic humans," said a demon. "Look at them dying from a beautiful flower," said another. "Of course they are dying the Ame Akina, is a dangerous plant," said the leader. "Now back to fight," she said. "Ooo, Lone doesn't look so good," said a demon. "I know, maybe it was a mistake for her to go first," said another. "No, it wasn't. She'll get up; lets just watch." said the leader.  
  
*~Back to the Group~*  
  
"Hey Hiei, are you ok?" asked Yusuke, beside Hiei. Hiei tried to get up, "I'm fine," he said. "That was some battle," said Yusuke. "Yeah, but now she's dead," said Hiei. "But there was something strange about her, though," said Kurama. "What was so strange about her?" asked Kuwabara. "You mean you didn't know?" I asked. "Uh, know what?" he asked. "That she only showed loneliness and darkness while she was fighting Hiei." I said. "Oh, you mean that, yeah." He said. "I wonder why she was sad," said Yusuke. "Who cares, as longs she's dead, we can move on," said Hiei.  
  
We were about to go to the next door when we heard some movement; we then turned around where Lone was. The rocks around her started to shake, then Lone suddenly popped up. "I'm not gonna die that easily," she said, dusting off her clothes. Hiei stared at her, "Grr, I thought you were dead," he said. "I would have been, if you hitted me a few more times before you used your Dragon of Darkness Flame." She said, looking at him with cold grey eyes. "Argh! I'll finish you know!" shouted Hiei, charging at her. Lone just stood there and gasp, Hiei pushed her against the wall, with his sword sheath.  
  
"Argh! Let me go!" she shouted. We all ran towards Hiei, "Hiei what are you going to do?" I asked him. "Nothing," he said glaring at Lone. "Let me go! I'm warning you!" she said. "Heh, what could you do, you're stuck to the wall," said Kuwabara. "I warned you," she said, then her eyes turn black and she sends a blast of energy. We all fell back, I got up, "Are you guys ok?" I asked them, beside Kurama, helping him up. "Yes, we're fine," he said. "Argh!" said Hiei. Lone started to fly up in the sky, but fell back cause the wince of pain in her wing.  
  
"Heh, you're still weak from my attack," said Hiei. Lone stood up, "If I die here, then.so be it." she said. "What?" asked Yusuke. "My whole life I've been alone, that's kind of how I got my name." She said, looking down. "What happened?" asked Kurama. "Nothing," she said, getting ready to attack. "My eyeballs will kill you," she said. The two eyeballs appeared; they surrounded Hiei, then beams of black light hit Hiei, making him drop his sword. "Heh, like it," "It's called eyeball darkness," said Lone. "Argh!" said Hiei. "Hey, pick on someone your own size," said Yusuke. Lone looked him, "Do you want to die?" she asked in sad voice.  
  
"Grr.why I ought a," said Yusuke. "Don't even bother," said Hiei, still in pain. "Hiei we should help you," said Kurama. "Stay out of this," he said. He used the beams as his own energy to form his Dragon Darkness Flame. He smiled, Lone looked at him, "What is there to be smiling about?" she asked him. "Heh, you'll find out soon enough," he said. "Doesn't matter.soon you'll die." she said with lonesome eyes. "I don't think so," said Hiei. "What?" Hiei then broke threw the beam and sliced the 2 eyeballs. "Nnnooo, look at what you've done," she said, looking at the half eyeballs. Her eyes then turned into pitch black and anger rose in her body, "You will pay for that," she said in a cold, icy voice. She then blast Hiei with her dark eye light, he dodged it and got ready to fire his dragon.  
  
"Get ready to die!" shouted Hiei. "Dragon Darkness Flame!" Lone looked to see the dragon head towards her, her eyes went back to normal and she tried to shield herself with her arms. The dragon charged at her, we all stared at this, gasping; Lone got hit and plunged into the ground. Hiei panted, we all rushed to Hiei "Hiei are you ok?" I asked him. "Yeah, just fine," he said. "That was quite a battle," said Kurama, "Well, she was tough opponent," said Hiei. "Come on, we should go to the next door," said Yusuke. We all walked to the door, except me, "Are you coming, Stacey?" asked Kuwabara. "Uh, oh I'm coming," I said.  
  
Before I left, I turned around to look at Lone; she had a frown on face and her eyes with sadness, even though they were closed. I sighed; I went over to the eyeballs that Hiei sliced up, and putted them back together and I set them on her lap. "Hope this makes you happy," I said before I left.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- --------------------------------  
  
Phew, I'm finally done. I hope ya like, and I know if it's corny, remember that I asked for help on something's. Sorry if I made Hiei, like have lots of wounds or something. Please review AND read my fanfic!!!  
  
Ame- Rain  
  
Kier- Beautiful  
  
Kokoro- Mind; heart; spirit  
  
Yosh! Ikoso- Ok, lets go!  
  
Arigato gozaimasu- Thank you very much  
  
Dou itashimashite- Your welcome  
  
Youso- Element  
  
Aku- Evil/Bad  
  
Akina- Spring flower  
  
Anata- You  
  
Jumon- Spell; charm; incantation  
  
Hakkei- Release internal power  
  
Baka- Idiot/Stupid  
  
Tell me if I missed any, thanks 


	7. Second Fight, Hikaru and a little myster...

Thanks for the reviews, but I need more, I only have 3 reviews, see. Before my account got frozen, I had lots of reviews and now only 3. Sorry, that I haven't been updating, its just that I don't have time, since school. I can never stay up late, so yeah, now on with this fic. And remember guys, PLEASE ASK if you want to the see PICS of the Goddesses and Demons  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
Chinese (c) English (e)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, only Stacey, Shirley, Mandy, Nikki, Lauren, Erika, Goddesses and K.S.K.G (Kier Spirit Kokoro Girls)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Review~  
  
Before I left, I turned around to look at Lone; she had a frown on face and her eyes with sadness, even though they were closed. I sighed; I went over to the eyeballs that Hiei sliced up, and putted them back together and I set them on her lap. "Hope this makes you happy," I said before I left.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------- ------------------ --------------------------------  
  
We were walking in the hall, cold and dark, all us of wondering what will happen next, "Hey, Stacey, what took ya so long?" asked Yusuke. "Huh, oh, it was nothing," I said. "Oh ok," he said. Hiei just stared at me, not believing me; I looked back one more time, to see if Lone was still alive. "What's wrong, Stacey?" asked Kurama. "Huh, oh nothing, just checking something." I said. "Hiei, how are your wounds?" I asked. "Hn, why should you care?" he said. "Well, I want to help," I said. "And what can you do to help?" he asked, looking at me. "I can heal them," I said. "You can heal?" he said. "Yes," I said.  
  
"Want me to?" I asked. "Hn, no." he said, turning back. "K." I said. 'Hmm.she does have a lot of power, healing, flight and much more.' Thought Kurama, looking at her. I turned my head to the right, only to see Kurama looking at me with concern. He then turned away, blushing, "What's wrong Kurama?" I asked. "Nothing, really." He said.  
  
*~Top Tower~*  
  
"Argh! Look how he killed Lone," said one of the demons. "Don't worry, who will be next to take out those fools?" asked the leader. "I will," said one of them. "Good luck." Said the leader. "Don't worry, they'll die by my hands," it said as it took off for the next battle.  
  
*~Back to the group~*  
  
We kept walking, until we reached a door, it then open by itself. "Who will be my next victim?" said a voice. The room was hot, but dark, and then the lights went on, under the spotlight was a girl wearing a brown skirt with red strip, red long sleeve shirt, over it is white armor on her shoulder and writs and a white bow tied in front of her armor. She had short red hair, red eyes and a red/gold sword at her left side. "Well, who will be next to die?" she asked. "Another girl?!" shouted Kuwabara. "Not again," said Yusuke, slapping his head on this forehead. "Just a girl." she said, staring at Kuwabara, weirdly.  
  
"Oh boi," I said. "Heh, I'll teach you, that I'm not 'just a girl'," she said, she then jump up in the air and took out her sword, getting ready to slice Kuwabara in half. Just when she was about to cut him up, Kuwabara formed his spirit sword to block her attack; the two swords meet, blocking each other. "Argh," she said, jumping back to her spot. "Heh, you're a lot stronger than I thought you were," she said, staring with narrowing her eyes. "Yeah, well, I work out a lot and." said Kuwabara. "Argh, oh just shut up Kuwabara. Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"Glad you asked, my name is Hikaru." She said, smirking. "And I'm ready to take one of you out," she said. "Grr, just shut up, I'll fight you," said Yusuke. "No I will, I could use a good challenge," said Hiei. "No, I will fight," said Kurama. "I hope they don't do rock, paper and scissor again." I said to myself quietly. "Hurry up already, I haven't got all day," said Hikaru. "No guys, I will," said Kuwabara. "Are you sure, Kuwabara? She's pretty tough," said Yusuke. "Yeah, I'm sure," said Kuwabara, walking toward the arena.  
  
"Heh, you, this will be easy," said Hikaru. "I don't think so," said Kuwabara, getting out his spirit sword. "Heh, I think so," said Hikaru, making her sword in flames. She then jumped up and tried to slice Kuwabara in half again. Kuwabara put his sword in front of his face to block the attack, "Just give up, no use of fighting me," said Hikaru, pushing down harder. "Argh. never," said Kuwabara, trying his best to stay up. "Heh, suit yourself," she said. Hikaru pushed even further, then a big explosion came out, Kuwabara flew back and hit the wall. While Hikaru, still standing up, "Hahaha, told you, you should have given up!" she said smirking.  
  
*sigh* "That was too easy, who's next?" she asked, looking at us. "Grr, I'll take you on, I'll kill you, just like you did to Kuwabara!" shouted Yusuke. "I'm not dead yet, Urameshi," said Kuwabara, trying to get up. "Kuwabara, you're alive," said Kurama, in shock. "Heh, so you're still alive," said Hikaru. "Yep and I'm ready to fight," said Kuwabara. "We'll see about that," she said, charging at him with her sword. "Heh, I don't think so," said Kuwabara, charging also, but without his sword. "Kuwabara, you idiot what are you thinking?!" shouted Yusuke. "Don't worry Urameshi, I know what I'm doing." He said. "I hope so." I said, sighing a bit.  
  
"Heh, its obvious that he lost it," said Hiei. "Maybe, but Kuwabara always has something up his sleeve," said Kurama. As they both charge, Hikaru is ready to stick her sword into his head, just when the sword was about to touch his head, Kuwabara ducked the attack and punches Hikaru's stomach. She then flies backs, crashing right into a wall, making a hole. All of us gasp at this and just stared in amazement, "Ha, I did it!" shouted Kuwabara in joy. "You did it Kuwabara," said Yusuke, happily, "You did get us worried a bit," said Kurama. "Hn." Said Hiei. I was looking at the hole that Hikaru laid, I sense much energy and power, "She's still alive," I said quietly. "What was that Stacey?" asked Yusuke, congratulating Kuwabara.  
  
"Um." I said turning around. "Well, you see-" I was cut off by rumbling sounds, we all then looked at the pile of rocks that Hikaru was under. Then suddenly. out comes Hikaru, with anger in her eyes, I did 3 back flips and landed near the group. "You think you could get rid of me that easy!!!" she yelled, staring at Kuwabara with deadly red eyes. "Oh no." said Yusuke. "Uh guys." said Kuwabara. "..." Said Kurama, looking at Hikaru with worried eyes. Hiei didn't say anything; he just stared at Hikaru with worried eyes. I didn't say anything at all, just stared back, thinking what to do, "Heh," she said taking a step forward.  
  
"THIS FIGHT IS NOT OVER!!!" she said jumping up and getting her foot out ready to kick at Kuwabara's face. We all jumped out of the way, Yusuke, Kuwabara and me jumped to the right, Kurama and Hiei to the left. Hikaru was in a hole that she made by her kick. "Grr." she said, turning around, getting ready to attack again. "She's out of control," I said. "I know, but how do we stop her?" asked Yusuke. "Kuwabara, you have to finish your battle." I said looking at Hiei and Kurama, trying to dodge Hikaru's attack.  
  
"What?! Why me?" asked Kuwabara. "Cause you're the one who took on this challenge and also you have to finish it or Spirit world and the Living world would be-" I was cut off by Hikaru, she was about to kick me, but I did 2 back flips, Hikaru was still charging at me. Everyone gasp, she tried to punch and kick me, but I kept dodging them, everyone just stared at this. Our speed kept going, I wasn't that fast, but I caught up, "Wow," said Kuwabara. "They're speed are almost equal," said Kurama. "Argh, why are you fighting me, aren't you gonna fight Kuwabara?" I asked, "Heh, he can wait," she said, still attacking.  
  
"No." I said. I stopped dodging, everyone just stared, Hikaru then let out a finally kick, I then vanish. "Huh? Where did she go?" asked Hikaru. Everyone looked around; looking for her, "Where did she go?" asked Yusuke. 'Where are you Stacey?' thought Kurama to himself. "Grr, come on out!" shouted Hikaru. "But I am out," I said. I was standing next to Kurama, *gasp* as Kurama backed away a bit, I giggled. "Where did you come from?" asked Kurama. I giggled even more, "When I disappear, I just transported right next to you," I said. " I guess you didn't hear me or could see me." "Heh." he said, sweatdroping.  
  
"Enough foolishness, lets get this fight on!" said Hikaru. "Not with her, with me," said Kuwabara. "Heh, you, lets do it," she said. "Fine with me," said Kuwbara, forming his spirit sword. He charged at Hikaru, she dodges the attack, but only a bit, she got cut on her left arm. She winces in pain, "Grr, you're gonna pay for that," she said, she raised her hand, and then her sword flew right into her hand. (If you don't remember, her sword was knocked out of her hand when she got hit) Hikaru stood there with her sword in her right hand and the other at her side.  
  
She then closed her eyes and started to chant a little spell, "Flames of darkness, flames of light, I call upon both to summon." Then suddenly flames began to circle around her, the heat was rising in the room. "It's getting hot in here," I said. "Yes, the heat rising from the flames," said Kurama. We were all sweating, we felt like melting, but the spell wasn't complete yet. "Let the flames form with my sword, to kill my victim." she chanted. All the flames and heat went directly in her sword; the sword was now covering in flames, bright red, orange and yellow. Hikaru opened her eyes and grin at Kuwabara, "I hope you're ready to face you doom," she said.  
  
We could still feel the heat, even though it was in her sword. "I don't think he can survive this, Yusuke, should call him back." Said Hiei. Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, and then backed to Hiei, "I think he can take care of himself," he said. "Fine, but if he dies, its not my fault," said Hiei. Hikaru charged at Kuwabara, he just stood there, frozen in his tracks. "Move Kuwabara!" shouted Yusuke. Hikaru kept charging, when she was close enough, she called out, "Dragon Flame Sword!" A flame dragon came out of her sword, charging right at Kuwabara, who still didn't move an inch. (Yay! Who wants to see some burnt Kuwabara! Lol, well. too bad)  
  
Kuwabara is running right into the dragon. "Has he gone nuts? He's gonna get himself killed!" shouted Yusuke. "Maybe he knows what he's doing?" I asked, "Maybe. not sure," said Kurama. We all watch as Kuwabara was charging at the dragon, he held out his sword right in front of his face, side ways. So, the blade was facing at him, he kept running. The dragon kept charging, and then suddenly when the dragon hit the blade, it was sliced in half. (Shocking isn't it) The flame went through the sword, Kuwabara who was still running, making sure the dragon was completely gone. Once the dragon was no more, shocking face from Hikaru and the group, they just stared in amazement. "You. you defeated my dragon." said Hikaru, shaking a bit.  
  
"Yeah, I know and it was a piece of cake," smirked Kuwabara, turning his head around to see Hikaru on her knees, beside the bits of flames. I snapped out of my trance, "Great job, Kuwabara," I said. "Heh, thanks," he said. "Now to finish you off," he said, pointing at Hikaru with his sword. "Finish? I'LL FINISH YOU OFF!!!" shouted Hikaru, turning getting ready to slice him in half with her sword, which was still on fire. "Heh, bring it on," said Kuwabara. They fought each other with their swords, the sounds; clings & clangs, they each fought their best, none of them falling down.  
  
*~Top Tower~*  
  
"Grr, he should be dead by now," said one of the demons. "What's wrong with Hikaru? She should have finish him off," said another. "I wonder how did he cut through her Dragon Flame Sword? Its not likely for someone to destroy it or survive it," said the leader. "Argh, I say we kill them now," said the first demon. "Now, lets wait and see," said the leader.  
  
*~Back to the Battle~*  
  
Hikaru and Kuwabara had some bruises and cuts from each other, both of them panting." They're pretty tired out," I said, looking at both of them. They all looked at me (Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei), I sighed, looking at the two still. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei looked at Stacey strangely, she wasn't happy, sad or angry, and her emotion was like Lone's. Never happy, no smile, filled with loneliness and probably hatred. Kurama was about to ask what was wrong, but Yusuke stopped him and shook his head.  
  
*~Spirit World~*  
  
"Come on Kuwabara, you can do it," said Koenma looking at the TV screen. "Huh? Koenma sir, what about the paper work?" asked the blue ogre. "Argh, I don't have time for that now," he said, staring at the screen. "Hmm?" "What is it sir?" asked the ogre. 'What is going on with Stacey?' thought Koenma.  
  
Mean while back at the Living World, "Mandy where's Stacey?" asked Nikki, walking down the side walk, "I don't know, Nikki, lets go to her house," said Mandy. When they reached her house, her mom told her that she was still out, "I wonder where she could be," said Mandy. They went to the park, to find her, but she wasn't there, Mandy logged on, she had her laptop with her. Mandy saw Bonnie online, so they chatted.  
  
Lone_azn_girl: Have you seen Stacey?  
  
Lightcard2001: Ya, she told me that, to tell you that, she's gone somewhere with her friends and tell our mom not to worry, if she come back home late  
  
Lone_azn_girl: Oh ok, I will tell her  
  
They signed off  
  
*~Back to the Battle~*  
  
"Kuwabara, lets, let this be out final attack," said Hikaru. "Fine with me," said Kuwabara. "Heh, ready?" asked Hikaru. "Lets just start already." Said Kuwabara, gripping his sword tightly. 'Heh, fool, you think I'm using my Dragon Flame Sword, well guess again, I'm using my powerful attack' said Hikaru in her head. "Ready?" asked Kuwabara, Hikaru nodded. They both charged at each other, their swords in their hands, getting ready to end the battle and move on. When both of them were close enough, they both got ready to use their swords, and then Hikaru shouted, "Flame of Inferno!" Her sword then went up in flames, you couldn't see the blade of it anymore, and it was completely covered. Yusuke, Kurama, Stacey and Hiei stared at this; they Kuwabara couldn't survive it.  
  
Kuwabara was aware that Hikaru's sword got bigger, but he wasn't gonna let that down from taking over the earth. Everyone was counting on him, his friends, and his family. Then suddenly his sword grew bigger also; Yusuke and the others could sense Kuwabara's spirit power rising up. (Remember they are still charging) Now they were ready for the final strike, then.  
  
They passed each other, still standing for now (Like Rurouni Kenshin). "Heh, you put up a quite a fight Kuwabara," said Hikaru. "You did too," said Kuwabara. "Heh, but before I go, the living world and spirit world weren't very kind to us in the beginning, so our revenge have finally come." said Hikaru. "What do you mean 'before I go'?" I asked. "And what happened? Why are you guys having revenge?" Asked Yusuke. "Heh, you'll soon find out," she said. She then fell to the ground, her sword still in her hand and her face at the side.  
  
"You did it Kuwabara!" said Yusuke, walking over to Kuwabara. "Thanks guys, she wasn't easy," he said. "Yeah, she wasn't pretty tough with some attitude." Said Yusuke. "Lets go on to the next door," said Kurama. They all walked over to the next door, except for Stacey.  
  
I sighed once again; I walked over to Hikaru. She layed on her stomach, so I carefully turned her over, so she could lie on her back. I then took her sword and placed it in the middle of her body, her hands would be holding it. (Stacey is sssoooo NOT gay; so don't even think about it!) I then got up and started to head for the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phew! I'm finally done, sorry fans that you've been waiting so long for this chapter. It's just that I've been so busy and I don't have time. And besides I didn't like this chapter cause Kuwabara was fighting and not very exciting about him. I know it was so short, but I know that my fans wanted this up a.s.a.p. Anyway, plz review and PLZ ask if you want to see the PICS of the Goddesses and Demons!!!  
  
I don't think there is any Japanese, if there is, please tell me, so I can traslate for you  
  
-Cherry 


	8. Kitsumi, the water demon and more unknow...

I need more review guys, and plz, plz ask you want the pics!!!!! Anyway, insanekitsune is the only that has been reviewing, we're friends, but she's not reviewing me cause of that. I really need more review, before my fanfic got frozen; there was a ton of reviews, so please review! I'm also in her fanfic, The New Kid, so please read her fanfic and read/review mine!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What took you so long, again?" asked Yuskue, "Yeah, you're gonna make us late." Said Kuwabara. ^_^; "I'm sorry guys, I was checking something," I said. "Again?" asked Hiei, looking at me. "Uh, yeah," I said, sweatdroping. Kurama look at Stacey, worried, we kept walking along the dark hall, waiting for the next battle to start.  
  
*~Top Tower~*  
  
"I can't believe that baka defeated Hikaru!" said a demon. "They must die for what they have done," said the leader. "Once we kill them, we then take over the Spirit World, then the living world. We will honor Lone and Hikaru; they shall not die without any meaning," said the leader. "I will fight them and I shall not let you down,"  
  
*~Back to the Group~*  
  
"Man, how long does this hall go?" said Yusuke, getting bored. "Don't worry Yusuke, we'll get there soon," I said. "I hope so, I'm getting tired and bored," said Yusuke, his hands behind his head crisscross. We got to a blue door, when Yusuke was about to pull the handle; it open and a splash of water rush through.  
  
We were all pushed back, once the water was gone, we were all soak and wet. "I'm all wet," said Kuwabara, getting up. "We all are you baka," said Hiei, standing. "Oh great I'm wet," I said. I snapped my fingers, then I was dry, "How did you do that?" asked Yusuke. "Mmm. just something," I said. "Come on, tell us," pleaded Yusuke. I laughed a bit, "Its really no big, just like a witch's magic." I said. "Oh," he said. Kurama laughed a bit, "Argh, are we going in-," said Hiei. He was cut off by a voice; singing, we all went inside to check it out and we saw a girl sitting on a glass bench in a middle of a square that filled with water. (The water isn't that deep, you can stand in the square and the water would be up to you ankles)  
  
The girl had black wings, gold eyes, silver blue hair braided, but some hair still out, her eyes were long, like an Link's (Zelda). Wearing, a ruby (color), gold necklace, bandage around her left leg and part of a chain on her leg too, wearing a white bathing suit (Sorry the pic was hard to tell what she was wearing). The girl had a beautiful voice; she stopped singing and looked at us, I've been expecting you," she said. "Who are you?" I asked. "My name is Kitsumi," she said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"You should give up now, no use of fighting, surrender and we'll make it easy," she said. "Why should we surrender to you?" said Yusuke. "Hmph, that's your last warning," she said. "Are you guys ready to fight?" asked Kitsumi, narrowing her eyes. "Heh, you bet we are, I'm going," said Yusuke. He stepped down on the stairs and stepped on to the arena, which was in the square filled with water. "Get ready to die," she said. "What-" said Yusuke, but Kitsumi, flying right towards him, cut him off. She kicked him in the face with her left foot, still with the chain. Yusuke flew right for the door, the group jumped out of the way, Kuwabara and Hiei to the right and Stacey and Kurama to the left.  
  
"Yusuke are you ok?" I asked him. Yusuke getting up, "Yeah, I'm ok," he said in pain. Yusuke got on his feet and charged at Kitsumi, who was floating above the ground a bit. Yusuke charged and he punched Kitsumi in the face, she flew back, but she caught herself from hitting the wall. "Heh, nice punch, now lets see how you do underwater," she said. She went to the middle of the square and raised her hands, then a sudden rumble sounded and all the water, came shooting out of the ground, filling the room with water. "What? How am I suppose to fight underwater?" asked Yusuke. "Heh, water is my specialty," said Kitsumi, diving underwater, waiting for Yusuke.  
  
"How long can you stay up?" asked Kurama to the group. "I can do just fine," said Hiei. "I'm not a good swimmer," said Kuwabara, "Oh great," I said. "What about you, Stacey?" asked Kurama. "Don't worry about me," I said. The water kept rising until it filled up the whole room, as the water was a few inches away from the ceiling, we took out last breath and went underwater. 'Oh great, I'm underwater, now how am I gonna fight?' Thought Yusuke. "Welcome to my world," said Kitsumi, in the water, there were fishes, coral reefs, just like an underwater ocean. The group couldn't hold their breath any longer, but where to get air? "Running out of breath already, aaww, well, I'm make this quick and easy for you," said Kitsumi.  
  
I was just fine, I took swimming lessons and my teacher said I could join a swim team, if I wanted to, but I couldn't stay underwater forever though. I then took out a lightblue/white pearl and threw it in the middle, everyone turned to look at me. The pearl transformed into my Water Goddess, she swam by me and nodded, we went to the very bottom of the room. The others just stared in confusion, wondering what could they be thinking. On the bottom floor, there was a flat surface made of coral, I laid on there and Water on my left side. I took off the cherryblossom and gave it to her, she putted in her hands and closed her eyes, and I did so too, she chanted, and then a glow came from Stacey.  
  
Everyone saw the strange glow and looked down. All the sea creatures gathered around the table, when the glow was gone, I opened my eyes. My hair was pinkish lavender with pearls around it and starfish; I had pearl earrings, and a tail, its lightblue and a strap is pink. Water came back and gave me a red box and inside was a pearl necklace my aunt gave me (Aunt is not a mermaid), I putted around my neck and Water swam to the surface. "Wait," I said. She stopped, "What is it?" she asked. I swam up to her, putting the blossom back in my hair, "The guys has never seen me like this," I said. "I'm gonna change, ok?" I asked her. "Alright, I'll change too," she said.  
  
We both changed into our water kimonos, Water had a blue one with pictures of bubbles and a sea green obi, and I had a lightblue kimono with bubbles pictures and shells, with a sea blue obi, my hair (Hair isn't pink anymore, back to normal color) in a bun, a starfish holding my hair, I still had the pearls on. We swam to the surface, 'I hope I'm too late,' I thought to myself, "Enough stalling, time to face your watery grave," said Kitsumi, getting ready to attack. Yusuke was turning blue, seeing that he could hold his breath anymore, so did Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama struggling holding there breathe. I swam behind Kurama, so Kitsumi couldn't see me, "Kurama," I said, tapping his shoulder. He turned around, his face shocked from seeing me, he was about to ask what happened, but I covered his mouth since he couldn't talk underwater.  
  
"Shh, don't try to talk, you can't breathe underwater, remember?" I said. He nodded, "Try to hold on," I said, swimming over to Hiei. "Hiei," I said. He turned around, "Just listen to me, and try to keep holding your breath, ok?" I said. He just turned his head away, assuming a yes. I nodded at Water and she called upon fishes, they circled around Kurama and Hiei, "So, are you guys, ok?" I asked them. "Just fine," said Kurama, "Hn." Said Hiei, "Good," I pointed over to Kuwabara and Yusuke and the fishes swam, they circled Kuwabara and Yusuke. "What was that about?" asked Yusuke. "Hey, I can talk," he said. "What?!" said Kitsumi. "Me too," said Kuwabara, "We all can, you baka," said Hiei. "But how?" asked Yusuke. "Well, I did something, I'll tell you guys later," I said. "You did this?" pointed Kitsumi. "Yes," I said.  
  
"You're going to pay," she said as she charged right to me, she was about to punch me, but I dodged. "Why does everyone want to fight me?" I said to myself. "Kitsumi, the fight is between you and me," said Yusuke. "Of course, lets finish it," she said. She closed her eyes and formed an orb. It glides towards Yusuke, the orb send an explosions of amounts of energy, send Yusuke deep into the ocean's deaths. Kitsumi stares as Yusuke, 'I'm not going to make the same mistake Lone and Hikaru did.' Thought Kitsumi, she then forms a tiny whirlpool and sends it down toward Yusuke. "Urameshi, watch out!" shouted Kuwabara. Yusuke opens his eyes, "Huh?" he's trapped in the whirlpool with no escape.  
  
"You'll never escape, now for finishing touch," said Kitsumi. Yusuke struggle to get out, he tried swimming up, but he was still pushed back down. Kitsumi turned to the rest of the group. "I'll finish you as well," said Kitsumi. She then sang a melody, Kurama, Stacey, Hiei and Kuwabara, covered their ears in pain, "Don't you like my song? It's called Screech Melody." She said. "My ears," I said in pain, "We have to find a way for her to stop singing," said Kurama, still in pain. "But how, as you can see we can't stop someone from singing," said Hiei. "Well, someone do something, my ears can't take it anymore," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Hahahaha, is my song hurting you?" said Kitsumi. She then looked at the struggling Yusuke, "Its time for your watery death, Yusuke," she said. "I'll never give up," he said, still trying to get free. "I don't expect you to give up, this last spell will finish you." said Kitsumi. "First to take away the underwater spell," "Let thy spell vanish and choke thee in the water," she chanted. "My ears." I said, almost falling down to the bottom, (Kitsumi's song is still ringing in their head) "Try to stay up, if you faint, you'll die," said Kurama, still in pain. "I'll try," I said. Kitsumi turned around, "Just give and accept your death," she turned back to Yusuke, who could talk underwater anymore.  
  
"Now time for my spell," she said. Kitsumi closed her eyes and her arms are spread out, "I call upon the great ocean depths to send me great wave, sea creatures use your great power and destroy my victim," she chanted. Suddenly there was a rumble, everyone looked up, a big wave started to come. "Tsunami!" shouted Kitsumi her eyes still closed. Then sea creatures came out of nowhere, there was a glow of energy that came from them and it went into the tsunami. Kitsumi opened her eyes, "Face your great death." she said. "Yusuke." I said. "Stacey, let me help," said Water. She sang a beautiful melody, then everyone's pain gone away. "Thank you, Water," I said. "Don't mention it," she said, she then turned back into the pearl and went on Stacey's hand.  
  
"We have to do something about Yusuke," said Kurama. "I know, but how?" I asked. The tsunami was getting closer to Yusuke; Yusuke couldn't hold it breath any longer. "Yusuke!" we all shouted. Yusuke tried to swam away, but. he got caught eventually, "Its no use of escape, you'll drown and die Yusuke." said Kitsumi with narrow eyes. The giant wave poured down on Yusuke, over and over, the group could only watch the terrorizing sight. 'What can we do?' I thought to myself.  
  
*~Top Tower~*  
  
"Yes! Kitsumi will win this match," said a demon. "Yes, she will and spirit world will soon bow down to us," said the leader. "Lets just hope, that she doesn't mess up," said another demon.  
  
*~Back to the Match~*  
  
Yusuke, who is kept pushing down and down further into the bottom. "Kurama, we have to do something, we just can't stand here!" shouted Kuwabara. Kurama looked down at Yusuke with a hesitated look, "I know, but what can we do?" he said. "Well, we don't have much time," said Hiei. "Just give up and accept faith," said Kitsumi, looking at them. "I should you finish off too," she said. Kitsumi rose out her arms and her hands started to glow, then daggers formed in her hands (Like misao's from RK, only its blue). She stared at us; she was getting ready to throw the daggers, "White Water Dagger!" shouted Kitsumi.  
  
Kitsumi threw the daggers and the blade glowed, "Watch out!" I shouted. We dodged the daggers easily, "You have to do better than that," said Kuwabara. "Turn around and see for yourself," said Kitsumi, pointing behind them. We turned around and the daggers rushed back at us, there is no escape. Yusuke, who was still drowning, kept trying to get up, Kitsumi turned to him, "You're still alive," she said. She lifted her hand in the air and a ball formed, it glowed a silver lightblue. "Aqua shine!" she shouted and threw the ball at Yusuke. Yusuke dodged, but he knew he couldn't dodge forever or could the group.  
  
*~Spirit World~*  
  
"Come on Yusuke, you can do it!" said Koenma looking at the screen. "Uh? Koenma sir, don't you think we should help Yuskue?" asked Botan. "Not now, I'm watching to see what happens," said Koenma, shooing Botan away. "But, Koenma sir, what about the people in the living world, some of them are dieing." Said Botan. "Yes, I know, we have to find a cure, but there's so many things going on, I can't think!" shouted Koenma. ^_^;; "Yes, well. lets just see what happens," said Botan.  
  
*~Back to the Match~*  
  
"We have to get away from those daggers or we're done for," I said, swimming as fast as I could. "We know that, but how?" asked Hiei, swimming also. "Looks like we have to fight back," said Kurama, he stopped swimming and turned around. "Rose whip!" he said. He sliced 2 daggers, 8 more to go, "Good idea," I said, turning around. "Shooting Star!" I shouted and got 2 down. "Hn." Said Hiei, turning around and slicing 2 more daggers, now there are only 2 left. "These last 2 are mine," said Kuwabara. "Do you think he can handle it?" asked Hiei. "Of course its only 2 daggers, what could happen?" I said. Kuwabara brought out his spirit sword and got ready to cut the blades, he took a first swing, even though the daggers weren't close enough.  
  
So, he missed the first swing, but after his swing the blades were getting closer and Kuwabara swam away, "Aaaaaahhhhh!" he screamed. *sigh* "You were right, he couldn't handle it," I said to Hiei. I threw blade stars and it cut through the daggers, "I could of done that," said Kuwabara. "Right." I said. 'God, how am I ever gonna win, if I can't even get close enough to my opponent,' thought Yusuke. He kept dodging, "You should really give up," said Kitsumi, firing away. Then, Yusuke had his chance of attacking Kitsumi; he got his spirit gun ready and. fire! (Oh yeah, Yusuke can talk underwater again, the spell that Kitsumi put on his wearied off)  
  
Yusuke's spirit gun went up and hit Kitsumi, she then fell and went straight down. We all swam over to Yusuke, "That was a great match," I said. "Yeah," said Kuwabara. "Thanks, but it wasn't easy," he said. "We should get going to the next door," said Kurama. "Wait," said Yusuke, "What is it, Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara. "Looks, like my fight isn't over," he said. Bubbles started to rose from the bottom and shot out came Kitsumi with anger in her eyes. "You'll pay for that," she said, looking at Yusuke. "Heh, I'm ready," said Yusuke.  
  
Kitsumi charged at Yusuke with rage. "Aqua shine!" she shouted. Yusuke charged also, this was the final attack. "Spirit gun!" he shouted also. The two attacks headed for each other, then a big explosion came. Everyone hit the wall, Kitsumi on her side and the others on the other side. "Ow, my head," said Yusuke, getting up. "You can say that again," said Kuwabara, putting his hand on his head. "Heh," said Hiei, dusting off his clothes. "Is everyone alright?" said Kurama, getting up. Stacey didn't say a thing, but Kitsumi got right up. "This isn't over." she said, staring at Yusuke. "Oh great, she won't give up," said Yusuke. "Where's Stacey?" asked Kurama. "What? You mean, you can't find her," said Yusuke. "Where could she be?" asked Kuwabara. "She could be dead," said Hiei. "How could you say that you, shrimp," said Kuwabara. "Heh, could be the truth," said Hiei.  
  
"I don't have time for this," said Kitsumi, taking out her staff. Its lightsteelblue and a blue jewel on the top of it, she pointed at Yusuke, "Bubble gem!" she shouted and out came gems, silver blue and shards shaped. Yusuke dodged, but the gems kept coming, "Go look for Stacey, I'll keep her busy," said Yusuke. "Alright," said Kurama. "Man, where could she be?" asked Kuwabara. "I don't know," said Kurama. "Hn." Said Hiei. "Ow," I said. I was at the bottom of the ocean floor, it was dark and really cold, "Where am I?" I said. "I better swim up and see what's going on," I said. So I got up and swam and swam, "Man, how deep is this room," I said.  
  
When I finally saw light, I swam even harder. "Where could she be?" asked Kurama, "I don't know, but we can't give up," said Kuwabara. Bubbles rose from the bottom, "Hey, look," said Kuwabara, pointing down. Hiei and Kurama looked down, then Stacey came up. "Stacey, are you alright?" asked Kurama with relief. "Yes, I'm fine, I guess the blast, shoot me down to the bottom," I said. "How is Yusuke doing?" I asked.  
  
Yusuke was pretty tired, "Give up, you know you're gonna lose," said Kitsumi. "Never," said Yusuke. "Heh, fine with me," she said, as more gems shot out of her staff. "Argh," said Yusuke. "Grr, quit moving," said Kitsumi. Yusuke stopped, "Lets go on a final attack," he said. "Fine with me," said Kitsumi, disappearing her staff. Yusuke got ready to use his Spirit Wave and Kitsumi got ready for her ultimate attack. "Ready?" asked Yusuke. Kitsumi nodded, "Heh, get ready to die," she said. "Spirit Wave!" shouted Yusuke. "Hurricane Typhoon!" shouted Kitsumi.  
  
A typhoon appeared and got bigger and bigger, it swirled round and round. The 2 attacks collided and a big explosion came. As the smoke cleared, the group could see that Yusuke was barley standing up and Kitsumi was floating down to the bottom. "Congratulations Yusuke, you did it," I said swimming over to him. "Yeah," he said, panting. "That last attack really wiped you out," said Kurama. The water started to go away and all the sea creatures and stuff started to disappear too. "Looks like we can go the next door," said Yusuke. "Look," said Hiei, pointing to Kitsumi. She was on the floor, lying there, her eye closed with sadness.  
  
"Come on, lets go," said Yusuke, walking over to the next door. "Yes, we should be going now," said Kurama. We all walked to the door, I turned my head around, "Something wrong?" asked Hiei. "Oh, uh, nothing, just looking for something," I said, walking over to the door. As the others walked out the door, I stayed back and went over to Kitsumi. "Hmm, it was weird that she didn't give up," I said. I took out an oyster and opened it, inside was a pearl, I putted the oyster on Kitsumi's lap and layed her hands on top of it.  
  
I then ran back to the group, so they won't notice I was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally I'm done with this chapter, sorry it took so long, and I just hate it when it takes so long. Please keeping reading and reviewing and I'll do my best to update as soon as I can.  
  
~*Cherry girl*~ 


	9. Deadly Plants and a Deadly Bride

Well, I got some reviews, oh well. And why don't you ppl ask for PICS!!!!!!! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh and Hikaru means to shine; to glitter; to be bright, I didn't know it was a Japanese word, so yeah.  
  
Now, guess who's fighting next?!? You're right! Its everyone's favorite. KURAMA!!!!!!  
  
Insanekitsune: Finally you updated  
  
CBG (Cherryblossom girl): It's not my fault, I'm always busy  
  
I.S: Right..  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or the songs I used in the other chapters  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where were you again?" asked Yusuke, still walking and facing the front. "Uh.. oh nothing," I said, sweatdroping. "Right, and every time one of us finishes a battle you always stay behind then you catch up to us," said Yusuke, still facing the front. "Um.." I said ^_^;;  
  
"She's up to something," whispered Hiei to Kurama. "Its probably nothing, Hiei," said Kurama, whispering back. "Heh, she's always stays back," said Hiei. He narrowed his eyes at Stacey, "I think she's working for the demons," he said. "Hiei!" said Kurama. We all stopped and looked at Hiei and Kurama. "What's with the yelling?" asked Yusuke. ^_^;; "Nothing," said Kurama. "Hn." Said Hiei.  
  
I was still wearing my kimono, so I snapped my fingers and changed back into my fighting outfit. "How do you keep doing that?" asked Kuwabara. "I'll tell you later," I said. "You're all dry and we're still wet," said Yusuke. Everyone was still wet from Yusuke's watery battle, "Heh, I guess you're right," I said. "So, what do you want me to do about it?" I asked. "Dry us off," said Yusuke. "Why?" I asked. "Cause," "Cause what?" "God! We're still wet, so just dry us off!!!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
*sigh* "Just calm down, Yusuke and lets keep walking," I said, walking past him. "Grr, wait still I get you-" said Yusuke trying to choke me, but Kuwabara hold him back. "Whoa, calm down Urameshi," he said. "Lets just go," said Kurama. After Yusuke calmed down, we walked over to the next door; the door was covered in vines with some flowers on it. We pushed the door and inside were a beautiful garden/field; it had beautiful fields of flowers, trees, springs and butterflies, flying around everywhere.  
  
"Wow," said Kuwabara. The placed smell with flowers, "Heh," said Hiei. "Is this where we're suppose to fight?" asked Yusuke. "I guess so, but I don't see how we can fight in the flowers," said Kurama looking around amazed.  
  
*~Top Tower~*  
  
"No! I can't believe that Kitsumi failed," said the leader. "Its up to you now," said the leader, to the last of the demons. "Of course and I won't fail you," said the demon, walking off. "You better not or our plan will be lost," said the leader.  
  
*~Back to the Group~*  
  
"I've been waiting for you," said a voice in the fields. The group searched around, looking from where it came from, "There," pointed Kurama. He pointed to a young woman, she turned around, she looked like a bride, and she had a white gown on and holding flowers in her hand and in her hair. She had like a lightish dark amethyst hair and eyes, "Hello," she said. "Hello," said Yusuke grinning. "Yuskue," I said, elbowing him. "What?" he asked. "Oh my god," I said, hitting my forehead. "I've been expecting you," she said. "Who are you?" demanded Hiei. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Shoubi," she said, smiling. "Hn." Said Hiei.  
  
Shoubi just giggled, "Are you the next demon, we're here to fight?" asked Kurama. "Yes," she said. "Ok, then who's going?" I asked. "I will," said Kurama, stepping into the field. "Kurama, are you sure?" asked Yusuke. Kurama nods, "I hope you're ready, Kurama," said Shoubi. Kurama pulls out his rose from his hair and transforms it into a whip (Kurama girl fans *faint*), "Your famous trademark move," said Shoubi. "How did you know that?" asked Kurama. "No time," she said, as she threw her bouquet at Kurama, which send thorn vines at him. Kurama easily dodges, but more vines come and cuts Kurama's left shoulder.  
  
Kurama winced in pain, "Kurama," I said. "Its alright, I'm fine," said Kurama, turning his head to the group. "Already hurt?" asked Shoubi. Kurama got up and looked at her, Shoubi raised her hand and her bouquet went back to her hand. "Didn't you like my attack, its called Bouquet Thorn Whip," said Shoubi. 'A whip,' thought Kurama. "Ready for my next?" she asked. "Flower petal Spin!" called out Shoubi. Suddenly pink flower petals appeared, it then pointed at Kurama and when strait for him. "Watch out, Kurama!" shouted Yusuke. Kurama jumped up and dodged the petals easily, but more came, Kurama used his rose whip and slashed all the petals into pieces.  
  
"My petals," said Shoubi. "Whoo hoo! Great job, Kurama!" said Yusuke. ^_^;; "Arigato Yusuke," said Kurama, turning his head. "That was so embarrassing," I said quietly to myself, slapping my forehead. "Hn, ningens," said Hiei. "Heh, fools," said Shoubi, closing her eyes and her head is down. The group turned back to her, she walk towards Kurama and past him, slightly touching his arm (I know I'm getting Kurama hurt, don't worry shoubi will get hurt too, but remember that she is the 2nd last demon, so she's hard), she then opened her eyes and a shot of pain came to Kurama's left arm. "What did you do?" asked Kurama in pain.  
  
She turned around and smiled, "Just a little seed," "A seed?" said Kurama. "Yes, Himawari seed jolt, once I plant the seed, it will send a jolt, just like it did with your arm." Said Shoubi. (I know corny, but I couldn't think of anything) She then disappear, "Where did she go?" asked Yusuke. "Try to find me, Kurama," said Shoubi. Kurama looked around, unable to find Shoubi. 'Where could she be?' Thought Kurama. "Right behind you," said Shoubi, getting ready to slash Kurama with her whip. But Kurama turned around just in time to whip her first, "Aaahh!" scream Shoubi. She hit a tree and lay against there, "Great job, Kurama!" said Kuwabara. I sighed, 'That was close'. "Ok, now lets go-" "Wait," said Hiei, cutting off Yusuke.  
  
"It seems that my fight isn't over yet," said Kurama, turning around to look at Shoubi. Shoubi sat up and laid on the tree, her eyes still closed, a breeze passed by, moving her hair. We all looked at her confused, 'Is she crazy?' thought Yusuke, 'What the hec is going on?' thought Kuwabara. "Heh, what is she thinking? She's gonna get herself killed,' thought Hiei, 'What is her strategy?' thought Kurama. 'Dang, the boys really thinking hard, about Shoubi's next move' I thought to myself, 'Even Kuwabara is thinking, *giggles and sighs* they should really calm down' I thought to myself, as I looked at the guys.  
  
Shoubi chanted a spell, but the others couldn't tell that she was, then she opened her eyes and suddenly a rumbled came to the ground. Giant plants pop up, they started to lunge in on Kurama, but he dodged them easily and sliced it with his rose whip. But there was still 2 more left, "I got this one," said Yusuke, pointing his index finger at it. "No," said Kurama and using his rose whip to slice the two. Shoubi stand up, "Looks like you're stronger than I thought you were," "What are you planning to do, when you conquer Spirit World?" asked Kurama. "Why should I tell you?" asked Shoubi. "No time for questions! Just start already!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"I'll beat you with my own whip," said Shoubi, taking out her bouquet. "If you must," said Kurama. The two stared at each other, Kuwabara nervously shaking who will win, Yusuke, determined who will win and Hiei, just watching the battle with no worries. And me, just looking at the two, watching their next move, then the two jumped and started to whip their whips. (Like when Kurama was in the semi finals, when he was up against that boy with that box) Both of them not touching one another, going on and on, "Argh, this isn't getting anywhere, Kurama has to make a different move," said Yusuke. "But what can he do?" I asked. "I don't know, but he better do something else then slashing back and forth," said Kuwabara.  
  
"What choice does he have?" asked Hiei. "Heh, you're going to have to give up sometime," said Shoubi. "Never," said Kurama. As Kurama landed down, he slipped, "You're final fall," said Shoubi, getting ready to slash Kurama. We all gasp, "Kurama!" we all shouted. Kurama lay there frozen; waiting for the pain then suddenly a fire arrow hit the thorn whip just as it was about to slash Kurama. The whip burned into pieces, Shoubi, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei stared in shocked, "What happened?!" demanded Shoubi. They all turned to where the arrow came from and Stacey was standing there holding a bow that was made of fire, "Stacey, you did that?" asked Yusuke. I nodded, "Whoa," said Kuwabara.  
  
"You did this," pointed Shoubi at Stacey. "Doesn't matter," she said as she picked up a dandelion and blew the seeds off of it. The seeds flow near Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and me, I stared at it, 'Hmm...' The seeds started to glow, my eyes wided, "Watch out!" I shouted as I jumped out of the way. The seeds exploded and cause dust to appear, as it cleared away the boys were laying on the ground covered with dust @_@. -_-;; "Are you guys ok?" I asked them. "Just great," said Yusuke, still on the ground @_@. "Just fine," said Kurama getting up. "Here let me help you," I said, giving Kurama a hand. "Arigato," said Kurama. "Dou itashimashite," I said pulling him up.  
  
We stared at each other for a while, me blushing //// and Kurama, looking a bit red; we were still holding hands. "Uh, guys, a little help," said Yusuke, trying to get up. We both snapped out of our trance and blushed even more, "Oh, gomen nasai," I said, holding out my hand. "Thanks," said Yusuke, getting up. "Hey, what about me?" asked Kuwabara. "You can just stay there." I said. "Oi!" *giggles* "Where's Hiei?" I asked. "Right behind you," said Hiei, I turned around and jumped back a little. "Heh," said Hiei. I sighed, "Hiei, don't do that again!" I yelled.  
  
Kurama giggled, Yusuke laughed a bit, "Ha! You got scared!" said Kuwabara, laughing. "Everyone does, you baka," I said. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we do have a battle to get back to." Said Shoubi, smiling. We all turned around and Kurama got ready for the next attack, "Rose whip slash!" Shouted Kurama, trying to hit Shoubi. Shoubi countered his attack, "Fairy's gift!" she shouted. Then a fairy appeared infront of Shoubi; it was a small fairy wearing a sea foam green dress, with light sea foam green skin, indigo hair with indigo eyes and a pink/purple wand (Like Tea's card in YuGiOh when she dueled Mai for Yugi's star chips).  
  
Kurama's rose whip slash was heading towards the fairy, but the fairy used her wand at the attack, "Magic Dust," said Shoubi and the fairy used her wand and dust came out and hit the whip slash. As the smoke cleared away, you could see Kurama, standing, Shoubi standing and the fairy. Nothing had happened, "What? What happened to Kurama's attack?" Asked Yusuke. "Didn't you see?" I asked him. He shook his head, "Ah, come on Urameshi you had to see it," said Kuwabara. "Did you see it?" Asked Hiei, knowing the answer. "Uh... no" he said. "Heh, figures," said Hiei. 'Why didn't my attack work?' thought Kurama. "Your attack didn't work because of my fairy's gift," said Shoubi. "My fairy used her 'Magic Dust' to countered your attack," she said.  
  
"This won't be an easy battle like the rest were," said Shoubi. "Get ready to die," she said getting into fighting stance. Kurama has been examining Shoubi's attacks, all of them are long-range attacks, she doesn't move or anything cause of her dress. "One final attack?" asked Shoubi. Kurama nodded, 'You can do it Kurama' thought Yusuke. 'Please be alright' I thought. 'Don't fail this Kurama' thought Hiei. 'Uh...' Kuwabara just stared blankly at the sky. Kurama and Shoubi stared at each other, then lunged in for the attack, "Rose Whip!" shouted Kurama. "Heh, Fairy's Gift!" shouted Shoubi. All of them stared in shock, the fairy was about to counter Kurama's attack and it was too late for to call back the attack.  
  
The fairy then used her magic dust to stop the attack, then quickly after the fairy stepped aside Shoubi used her ultimate attack, "Rose of Death!" she shouted. The rose in her hair zoomed right towards Kurama, it then split apart into single petals that were sharp and would cut/slice anything in its way. They all surrounded Kurama, circling; then one zoomed toward his arm, luckily Kurama dodged it, but then more started to come after him. Some cut his arm or legs, "Kurama," I said, worried. Then the petals stopped, "Is it over?" Asked Yusuke. "Heh, it won't be over yet," said Shoubi. The petals then shot a pink beam towards Kurama, Kurama was on one knee and he jumped out of the way.  
  
But the beams kept following him; Kurama couldn't dodge them forever. "No use of running." Said Shoubi. Then the petals stopped once again, the petals formed back into a rose, but bigger this time. "This final move will finish you off," said Shoubi, her right arm infront of her, Kurama was on his knee again, panting. The rose whipped out vines with thorns and was heading strait for Kurama, "Kurama move!" shouted Yusuke. Luckily, Kurama did but the vines kept coming. This was a tight spot for Kurama, he had some bruises and cuts, but could he keep on going?  
  
The others hesitated with fear, not knowing what to do. "We have to do something, Urameshi," said Kuwabara. "I know, but what?" he asked. "Well, we can't just stand here," I said. "Kurama won't fail, he doesn't need help," said Hiei. "What?! How could you say that, shrimp?" asked Kuwabara. "You should just give up," said Shoubi. "Never..." said Kurama, dodging the vines. The rose kept shooting vines at Kurama, back and forth.  
  
*~Top Tower~*  
  
"Yes, Shoubi will win this match and we'll then finish the rest of them," said the leader, looking pleased at the result in her crystal ball. "But if she fails this, then its up to me and I'll find a way to bring all of you back here, to rule over Spirit World.  
  
*~Spirit World~*  
  
"Koenma sir, it doesn't look so good for Kurama," said Botan. "Hmm..." said Koenma. "Hmm, is all you can say, when Kurama might die!?!" shouted Botan. "I know Kurama is in a tight spot, but he'll get out of it." Said Koenma. "I hope you're right." Said Botan. 'Oh, I hope Kurama have something up his sleeve' thought Kurama.  
  
*~Group~*  
  
Kurama was barley standing up, panting and bleeding to death (Like when he was battling Touya, but maybe even bloodier). Shoubi walked next to the giant rose, "Like I said, this attack is called 'Rose of Death', you can not escape your faith," she said. "Pretty soon, my rose will devour you and your friends," said Shoubi. "Grr..." said Kurama, panting still. "What did she say?" Asked Yusuke. "That.. rose is gonna eat us..." said Kuwabara, shaking. "Don't be coward," said Hiei. 'Kurama has to win this or we'll be eaten' I said to myself.  
  
'I only have one attack left, but what good would it do?' thought Kurama. "Ready to give up?" asked Shoubi. Kurama turn his head around, "Please don't worry about me, about what's going to happen next," said Kurama, smiling. "What is Kurama talking about?" asked Yusuke, all confused. "I don't know, but he's scaring me now," I said, quietly. "Heh, take care of yourself, Stacey." Said Kurama. 'What?!' I said to myself, 'He isn't gonna... no...' "Heh, saying 'Goodbye' already? So, you've surrender?" asked Shoubi. "No, but I know one way to stop you," said Kurama.  
  
"Whatever, doesn't matter anyway, my rose will devour all of you!" said Shoubi, pointing to Kurama, as the rose charged for him. "Kurama don't be a fool, what are you thinking?!?!" shouted Yusuke. "Do any of you guys know what he's doing?" asked Kuwabara. "I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it will destroy that flower. But I still don't understand what he meant earlier," said Hiei. "I know," I said, quivering, my eyes shaded and head down. "What's wrong, Stacey?" asked Yusuke. Hiei looked at Stacey, like he was reading her mind, his eyes then wided, "Kurama is going to..." he said. Hiei closed his eyes, "I guess there was no other way," he said.  
  
'How can I get close enough?' thought Kurama. "Hm? Enough stalling, this will be my final attack!" yelled Shoubi. 'I only have one chance, but if that fails then I have to use my other plan' "Alright." He said. The rose charged even faster, and Kurama just stood there, "Here it goes," said Kurama. Kurama dodged the giant bud, but the turned around and was heading strait for him again, as it did, Kurama got out his Death Seed. He then ran towards Shoubi, "What are you doing?!" she demanded.  
  
Kurama then planted the seed on Shoubi's right hand. The rose's vines caught Kurama, with no thorns, but the rose had a mouth this time! It was about to eat Kurama (Kurama girl fans *gasp and faints*), "What did you do to me?" asked Shoubi, now on the ground. "I used my Death Seeds," said Kurama, in pain. "Argh, looks like I'm going to die, but I'm not going to die without seeing you die first," said Shoubi, now in pain. "Devour him, my precious rose!" said Shoubi. 'Kurama' we said in our head. Kurama then got out his final attack.  
  
Kurama used his Blood Sucking Plant on the rose before it could eat him. The plant (Sorry if it sounds gross, it gross me out too) sucked on rose for its blood (Eeww). And the plant will keep sucking until the blood is all gone, while the plant was killing the victim, Kurama manage to escape out of the rose's grasp. We all sighed with relief, Kurama walked towards Shoubi, who had only a few minutes left to die. "Its over," said Kurama, barley standing up. "Heh, the leader will defeat all of you," said Shoubi, lying in a field of flowers. (She moved herself there) "What do you have to go against Spirit World?" asked Kurama.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," said Shoubi. The plant was almost done sucking the plant, Shoubi turned to the bloody scene, "What did you do to my flower?" she asked. "My plant is sucking the blood out of it, and when it's all gone the plants will bloom," said Kurama. The plant was down sucking and the giant rose fell with a great thump, and it turned grey and withered. "I'll get you one day," said Shoubi.  
  
The whole group rushed over to Kurama, when they got there, they saw the Shoubi dead. She had her arms on her stomach and her eyes closed and appeared the next door. "You really worried me, Kurama," said Yusuke, patting Kurama's back. "Yeah, don't scare us like that," said Kuwabara. "I'm terribly sorry guys," said Kurama, Stacey and Hiei were silent. 'He really scared me, he really did...' I said to myself. Kurama looked at Stacey worried and a bit at Hiei, "Well, lets go to the next door, guys," said Yusuke, walking over it. "Wait for us, Urameshi," said Kuwabara, following. "Right," said Kurama as he took a step forward.  
  
But as he did, he fell to one knee, "Kurama, are you ok?" I asked, beside him. Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed right back, "Can you stand up, Kurama?"Asked Yusuke. "Yes, I'm fine," he said getting up. "You're took weak from the battle," I said helping him up. "Here let me help," I said, as I healed Kurama's wounds, but some his wounds would heal slowly. "Cool," said Yusuke. "Just like my darling, Yukina," said Kuwabara ^_^. "Thank you." Said Kurama. "No problem."I said. We then walked over to the next door, Stacey, who is helping Kurama walk, one arm over her shoulder. 'Now she can't stay behind' said Hiei to himself.  
  
*~Before they reached the Door~*  
  
While the boys were headed for the door, Stacey stayed back once again. She stood near the motionless Shoubi. I sighed once again; I held out my hand a pink rose appeared, I settled it down on Shoubi's lap. "May this beautiful garden, keep on living," I said as I ran towards to door.  
  
*~Group~*  
  
I was silent the whole walk, Kurama looked down at Stacey, "Why are you so silent?" he asked. "Its nothing," I said. "Please... tell me," he demanded. I sighed, "Just.. don't scare me again, ok?" I said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," said Kurama. "Its ok," I said as I kept walking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey everyone, sorry it me so, so long. Been busy and kind of needed ideas, so yeah. Anyway, I hope you liked, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!! And ASK for PICS!!!  
  
Shoubi- Rose  
  
Arigato- Thank you  
  
Himawari- Sunflower  
  
Dou itashimashite- Your welcome  
  
Gomen nasai- Sorry  
  
(Tell me if I miss any)  
  
-Sakura Shinguji 


	10. Final Battle I: Fighting in the Sky

Sorry for the long update, its just that I needed a break and for the past few days I had no homework so I could have been working on the fic, but too many things to deal with, sorry! I'm glad that you like the last chapter, I've been surfing around Fanfic.net and I added some new/old stories to my favorite list, so check them out! ^_^ Anyway, here's the next chapter and if you guys want me to make them short or long, just tell me...  
  
Oh and thank you for all the ppl who asked for pics, mixed feelings I can't email you, something is wrong with your email address and I may need some help with some ideas.  
  
'' Thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(P.S. Thanks for the tip, Hiei's Demented-Mercenary!)  
  
Review:  
  
I was silent the whole walk, Kurama looked down at Stacey, "Why are you so silent?" he asked. "Its nothing," I said. "Please... tell me," he demanded. I sighed, "Just.. don't scare me again, ok?" I said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," said Kurama. "Its ok," I said as I kept walking.  
  
--------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
*~Top Tower~*  
  
"NO!" yelled the Leader. The leader watched the whole thing, she was shocked and yet... not a bit surprised, she knew that she would face that girl that went along with the spirit detectives. "I'll shall get ready, I cannot lose this battle," she said as she left.  
  
*~Group~*  
  
"We've been like walking for hours, when will the next door be?" asked Yusuke, his hands behind his head.  
  
"We'll get there soon, hopefully," said Kurama.  
  
"So, how are ya healing, Kurama?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Just fine, thank you. Thanks to Stacey's help," he said. "No prob." I said.  
  
"Heh, I bet Yukina could do it better," said Kuwabara, staring up, thinking of his Yukina. While Hiei just glared at Kuwabara, like he was going to slice his head off.  
  
"This conversation is boring me," said Yusuke, closing his eyes.  
  
"Hiei why don't you kill, Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke, opening one eye. Hiei grin, "Heh, sure." "What?!?" shouted Kuwabara. "You don't really mean that, do you Urameshi?" he asked. "Of course I mean it," said Yusuke, laughing a bit.  
  
"Ready?" asked Hiei, getting out his katana. "NO!!!" shouted Kuwabara. "Relax Kuwabara, like Hiei would actually kill you," said Yusuke, laughing.  
  
But Hiei didn't draw back his sword, "Hiei you can put your sword away... Hiei?" said Yusuke. Hiei just glared at Kuwabara, "He's not listening to you..." said Kuwabara, shakily. Hiei took a step forward, Kuwabara then tried to climb up the wall. Hiei charged at Kuwabara and got ready to slice him in half, "Wwwaaaaannnhhhh!!!" cried Kuwabara. (I guess this is for Hiei fans) "Heh, relax. Like I would waste my time, killing a pathetic human like you." Said Hiei, drawing back his katana.  
  
Yusuke just laughed, Kurama laughed a bit and Stacey was just plain bored, Kuwabara then calm down and said, "Why you little shrimp! Don't ever do that again! You scared the hec out of me!!!" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
"Can we go now?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah" said Yusuke. We kept walking that seemed like forever until we stopped at a door, just a plain old stone door. "This should be easy," said Yusuke, pushing the door.  
  
Inside looked the sky, clouds everywhere, stars and moon. The only land, is what we were standing on, everything else was sky or something. Suddenly some feathers gently started to fall, we all looked up to see some kind of angel or something flying down in front of us. "Welcome," she said bowing down. She had whitish lavender wings; she was wearing some kind of midnight blue/purple armor, on her head and body, she had a sword next to her left thigh. She had whitish lavender hair in a braid and purple eyes (It would be better if you guys saw the pic, ya?).  
  
'Whoa, is she the next demon we're suppose to face?' thought Yusuke.  
  
"Who are you?" Demanded Hiei. "My name is Seiya, I am the leader of the Kier Spirit Kokoro," she said.  
  
"The leader heh, I will take you on," said Kuwabara, punching his fists together. "No, I will," said Kurama. "No way, you're too weak and tired from the last battle," I said.  
  
"She's right, you know." Said Yusuke. "Fine then, I'll take you on," said Hiei, taking a step forward. "Whoa, hold on shorty, I'm going," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Heh, and why you?" asked Hiei. "Cause I said so!" yelled Kuwabara. "Calm down, you two. I'll go," said Yusuke. "No, I will. You guys don't have to worry about me, I'll be fine," said Kurama, letting go of Stacey. "No me!" said Kuwabara. "I will," said Hiei. "Me!" said Yuskue. "I will go," said Kurama.  
  
I sighed, "Oh no, not this again," I said. Seiya just stared waiting for who will fight her first. "I hope they don't do-", Stacey was cut off by what she saw... she saw them doing Rock, Paper, Scissor. "Oh my freakin god! Can't they decide without playing Rock, Paper and Scissors!?" I yelled. "I'll go." I said, facing Seiya.  
  
The boys stop what they were doing and looked at Stacey. "You? Why you?" asked Yusuke. "Do you even have to ask?" I asked. "All of you guys, already got to fight, now it's my turn," I said.  
  
They knew she was right; they fought every battle since they started the mission. "Are you ready?" asked Seiya. I nodded, Seiya then raise her hand and 3 clouds came floating down, she stepped on one of them while Stacey did the same and so did the boys.  
  
"Uh... is it safe?" asked Kuwabara. "Yes, it is Kuwabara," said Yusuke. "You sure I won't fall?" replied Kuwabara, stupidly. "Yes already, now come on!" yelled Yusuke. We were taken even up higher, we soon stopped, and the cloud the boys were on floated over to land, while the remaining stayed afloat. (Remember they are still in this sky)  
  
"This is fight won't be easy, like the rest were," said Seiya. "No big," I said. "Heh, we'll just see about that," said Seiya. "Aright, chick fight!" said Kuwabara with joy. The others stared at him -_-;;. "What?" he asked.  
  
*~Spirit World~*  
  
"Koenma sir, do you have any other information about Stacey's attacks, other then we know already?" asked Botan. "I'm afraid not, but she is a bit stronger than Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei put together," said Koenma. "What?! Is she really that strong?" asked Botan. "No, I told you already that she doesn't have any spirit power. But she is still strong." Said Koenma.  
  
"Koenma sir, shouldn't we be getting back to the disease that is spreading around the Living World?" asks Botan ^_^;;. "Shh... I'm watching," said Koenma. Botan sighed and watched also.  
  
*~Living World~*  
  
Many of the Aku Akina has been spreading. Some of the people near death...  
  
"Hey Mandy, my mom said that I should go inside cause you know of those flowers," said Nikki.  
  
"Yeah you're right, I should too, Ja ne!" said Mandy, walking back home. "Bye." Said Nikki, walking the other way.  
  
Lauren and Erika started heading home also.  
  
*~Back to the Match~*  
  
Seiya draw out her sword, and charged at Stacey. (Remember that they can both fly) Stacey dodges and brings out her bow/arrows and shoots Seiya's back, but it deflected it and sends it rights back at Stacey, which of course she dodges.  
  
"Heh, none of your arrows can hurt me, when I have my armor on," said Seiya, turning to Stacey. 'Oh yeah, I forgot, stupid me'  
  
(Just a reminder that I may suck at fighting scenes since I haven't done it in a long time)  
  
Seiya used her already fallen feathers and shouted, "Feather Star Daggers!" She held each feather between her fingers, and they glowed bright lavender and sharp. She then sends them flying towards Stacey, she dodges 3 of them, but the 3 daggers left, cut her arms and leg.  
  
"Oh man, Stacey is in trouble. I've got to help her," said Yusuke. "No we can't, Yusuke. If we help her then she automatically loses," said Kurama. "Oh yeah, I forgot," said Yusuke.  
  
This went on for a while, "Haven't you had enough?" asked Seiya. "No," I said panting. "Fine then, let me finish you off," she said, sending her next daggers at Stacey. Stacey then took out a fan and countered the attack (Basically, she gave it a wave and a gust of wind knocked the attack down). "What? What did you do to my attack?" asked Seiya. "Easy, I used my fan and blow out your attack," I said. (Her fan is like Kagura's from Inuyasha)  
  
"Argh, well this time you won't be able to knock it down," said Seiya, getting out her sword. "Fine, I'll use my sword too," I said, getting out mine. It had a gold handle, with a cherryblossom. She had a golden handle and a jewel at the bottom of it, "A sword match," said Hiei. "This will be interesting." He said.  
  
They charged toward each other and their swords clang. "Not bad," said Seiya, pushing. "Like wise," I said, pushing. The two pushed with all their might, trying to knock there out of their hands. "Wow, I didn't know Stacey was this good," said Yusuke. "Yes and with no spirit powers," said Kurama. "Yeah.. so I guess all the stuff she showed us, was really her powers." Said Yusuke. "So... was she born with them?" asked Kuwabara. "No, I don't think so, if she did, she would of told us," said Yusuke.  
  
"Give up," said Seiya. "No way," I said. We then broke free, and started trying to slash each other. We couldn't even touch each other, she blocked every one of my moves, and I with her. 'She's good, but not good enough. They may have destroy the others but I am the toughest of them all' (You can probably guess who said that) We then stop to catch our breaths, "They're pretty good," said Kuwabara. "Yes, but who will win?" asked Hiei. "I don't know, Kurama do you know who will win?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, they are both evenly matched," he said. "Had enough?" asked Seiya. (Just to let you know, is it better if I type it this way, making "" separate from a paragraph?)  
  
"You wish..." I said. 'I better use something else or she will just block it' I then put my sword away and brought my bow and arrows. "Heh, that again. You know what will happen," said Seiya. But I didn't answer, I only aim right at Seiya, she just laughed. "Haha, you think it will hurt me, try me." She said.  
  
"Heh," was the only thing I said, as I left go of the arrow. As it flew it, it started to glow a strange light. The arrow then turned into energy and it glowed a bright yellow (Like light), and headed start towards Seiya. "What kind of trick is this?" she asked, the others just stared as they wait for the blow.  
  
The arrow hit Seiya, "Light Arrow!" I shouted. The bow was also energy, same color as the arrow, and Seiya fall into the bottom of the darkness. (Remember they are up in the Sky)  
  
"Yes!" I said, quietly to myself. The boys were about to congratulate me, when I told them to stop, I then turned to them. "Did ya guys really think it would be that easy?" I asked them. They just blinked blankly at me, I sighed. Seiya then flew back strait up, "Whoa, she's still alive," said Kuwabara. "I thought she was dead," said Yusuke. I sighed once again, "I already told you, did you really think it was that easy, like the rest of the battles?" I said.  
  
Seiya put her sword away, and closed her eyes and held out her hands like she was forming an orb. I stand in my fight position, ready for her attack. Black smoke/clouds started to form in her hands. "Black Clouds of Chaos!" shouted Seiya, as she raised her hands above her head and shot it down at Stacey.  
  
Stacey got hit and fell down into the dark pit of the sky. "Hmph," said Seiya. The rekai tantei stared down as Stacey fell to the pitch-black darkness. ""You'll pay for that," said Kurama. "Heh and what can you do, you are still injured from the last battle, remember?" asked Seiya. "Grr..." "I'll take you on now," said Yusuke. "Urameshi, let me have a shot with her," whined Kuwabara. "Heh, you'll get killed," smirked Hiei.  
  
"Ow, my head," Stacey was floating in mid air, "Huh? What? How am I floating?" I asked myself. I the heard someone giggled, "Who's out there?" I asked. Just then, someone pop up behind a cloud, it was Sun. "Hey," she said. "Oh hey sun, what are you doing out here?" I asked her. She giggled again and the rest of the goddesses came out, Moon had her hand out. She was the one making float in the air, "Did you guys catch me?" I asked them. Moon nodded, "Thanks, but now I have to go back to my fight," I said, getting up.  
  
"Of course, just be careful. Seiya is very dangerous," said Green.  
  
"Yeah, I know," I said, getting ready to fly off.  
  
"Now you better hurry, before the boys do rock, paper and scissors again, deciding who's fighting," said Wind. I giggled, "Yeah, you're right," I said, as I flew off.  
  
I flew strait back up, when I got back to the arena, I saw Yusuke and the others aruging who's fighting next. 'Oh boi..' Seiya was just enjoying the pathetic site, "Shooting Star!" I shouted, aiming at Seiya. Everyone turned to me; my attack gave a direct hit on Seiya. "Yes..." I said. "Stacey, I thought you were dead," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Not this again," I said. "I guess we all thought you died," said Kurama ^_^;;. "Heh," I said.  
  
"Nice hit girl, but not good enough," said Seiya, rising up.  
  
'Ah man! This is gonna be tougher than I thought, what can stop her?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffy! I never had done a cliffly before, but oh well. I would have continued, but you guys really wanted up, so I stoped. *sigh* Anyway, please R&R!!! And.. you might want the pic of Seiya cause the sky I was talking about, the pic kind of has part of the sky in the pic.  
  
Katana- Sword  
  
Seiya- Starry night  
  
Kier- Beautiful  
  
Kororo- Mind; heart; spirit  
  
Ja ne- See ya  
  
Arigato- Thank you (I don't think arigato is in this is story, I just putted there in case)  
  
-Sakura 


	11. Final Battle II: The fight continues

Looks like I finally have an idea. *everyone celebrates and cheers* This might be a corny idea, but oh well.  
  
Keyasha I'm not sure if you can be in my fic. Sorry, it's just that I never really thought about it, I'll think about it. Ooo and thanks for the cookies, you can fill out the profile that I have on my bio.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Lets have a death match," said Seiya. "Why?" I asked. "It'll go much quicker, and besides you don't have much time until my flowers spread all around the real world." Said Seiya.  
  
'She's right, I'm gonna have to accept it' "Alright, lets have a death match," I said.  
  
"She's kidding right? She can't survive a death match, can she?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Hn. She's gonna get herself killed." Said Hiei. "Maybe someone should stop her?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"She can't win this, I won't let her-" said Kurama, taking a step forward, but stopped. "Chill Kurama, I'm sure she will do fine," said Yusuke, stopping him.  
  
"If one of you, spirit detectives step in, everyone in the real world will die instantly," said Seiya.  
  
They stared in shock, "Alright, they won't interfere," I said, a bit worried.  
  
"What?!" shouted Yusuke. "But if you lose, you'll..." Kurama stopped speaking, knowing the answer. "I won't die, don't worry," I replied, giving a small smile.  
  
"Heh, a touchy moment," said Seiya. She formed 2 glowing stars (gold) knives (the only ninjas use), and threw them at Stacey.  
  
Stacey stood there in the air, not moving. The stars came closer, only a few feet away... It then suddenly stopped...  
  
The 2 stars stopped in mid-air, "What?!" shouted Seiya.  
  
The stars then flew right back to Seiya, hitting her very hard. "Ok? What just happen?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Its telekinesis," said Kurama. "No way! You mean that Stacey has freaky psychic powers?" asked Kuwabara in amazement.  
  
I turned my head directly to Kuwabara. "Freaky?" I said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
I mumbled something, and a poof of smoke surrounded Kuwabara.  
  
(This is what I mumbled: Canamea seikiaera alikamongua zow) (Its from Harry Potter which I don't own, my sis memorized the spells, thanks a lot!)  
  
*~POOF*  
  
Kuwabara had turned into a... FROG!!! But here's the funny/worst part, he's a frog, but he still has head! Basically Kuwabara has a frog body, but not a frog head, just his regular one.  
  
"Heh, that'll teach you to mess with me," I smirked.  
  
"Pwf... AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" laughed Yusuke very loudly.  
  
"You're.. you're a... FROG!!!" laughed Yusuke, even harder.  
  
"Huh?" said Kuwabara.  
  
*~Kuwabara's POV~*  
  
'Why is everything so small?' he asked himself. 'And why is Urameshi laughing?'  
  
*~No one's POV~*  
  
"What's so funny?!" demanded Kuwabara.  
  
Kurama was chuckling, Hiei had a big grin on his face and Yusuke just kept laughing his eyes out.  
  
"Here, look into this," I said, popping out a hand mirror and bending down so Kuwabara could look.  
  
Kuwabara looked in the mirror and screamed!!! "Aaaahhhhhh!!!! What happened to me?!?!?!?!?" he shouted.  
  
I laughed, "I cast a spell on you," I said. "You what?!" he shouted.  
  
"Yep," I said, proudly. "Witch powers. I should of known," said Kurama.  
  
I smiled, "Yep, I turned you into a frog." "Alright Stacey!" said Yusuke, with glee.  
  
"Heh, not too bad for a ningen," said Hiei. "No problem guys," I said.  
  
"Can you change me back now?" asked Kuwabara. "Only if you croak, hop around 5 times and eat 10 flies!" I said.  
  
"What?! No way am I going to eat 10 flies!" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
"You have to or you won't get back to normal," said Kurama.  
  
"But? But..." "No buts kuwabara," said Yusuke. "Aah, ok!" he said. "Yay!" I said.  
  
Kuwabara croaked a few times, which made Yusuke laugh out tears. Kuwabara then hopped around 5 times and... HERE COMES THE FLIES!!!!!  
  
"Wait a minute, there aren't any flies around, ha!" smirked Kuwabara.  
  
"You're right, let me fix that," I said, I gave a wave of my hand and 10 flies appeared.  
  
"Darn it!" said Kuwabara. "Now go eat!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara gulped, and ate a fly. "Eeww," he said. "Now 9 more to go," said Hiei. Kuwabara ate them quickly.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! That was sweet, thanks for the laugh, stacey," said Yusuke.  
  
"Heh, it was nothing," I said. "Now change me back!" demanded Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh ok, wait," I said. "Cinigar koalkea mock,"  
  
And another puff smoke surrounded Kuwabara.  
  
*~POOF~*  
  
He was back to normal. (YYH fans: BOO!!)  
  
(Ok, I know that just took up the battle but I wanted to add that in)  
  
"Enough with your fun, its time to end this battle," said Seiya.  
  
"Feather Star Daggers!" she shouted, throwing her daggers.  
  
I dodged 3 of them, but the 2 left cut my left arm and right leg. I winced in pain. Then I got out my fan (Looks exactly like Kagura's, a bit different).  
  
"Dance of the dragon-snakes!" I shouted. I gave a big wave of my wind, and tons of what looked like snakes came out (I don't know what the attack looks like, but its like wind snakes I guess), and was heading strait towards Seiya.  
  
The snakes blown Seiya away, also leaving cut marks on her arm and legs. I also gave another wave, sending a wave of another snakes. I kept doing this 5 times, "Had enough?" I asked, bringing the fan up to my face.  
  
"Just.. you.. wait..." said Seiya, panting. "Heh, this attack will blow you away, but I think you'll still survive," I said.  
  
"Dance of the wind-blades!" I said, as I gave a big wave.  
  
Suddenly, tornadoes appeared and were headed straight for Seiya.  
  
Seiya used her 'Black cloud of Chaos' to stop it, but it didn't work. "What?"  
  
"I can control the by my will, there is no stopping them." I said, pointing at Seiya, which made the tornadoes bigger and faster.  
  
The tornadoes were sucking up everything, the wind was going crazy. "Man, this tornado is getting crazy," said Yusuke, struggling to hold still.  
  
"Yes, but this is probably the only way, Stacey can win," said Kurama, trying not to get sucked into the tornado.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhhhh! This is crazy, what is she thinking?! We're ALL gonna DIE!!" screamed Kuwabara, holding on to the ground, trying not to get sucked.  
  
"Heh, you mean you're die," said Hiei, grinning.  
  
'Where is she? She got blown away by a couple of tornadoes, and now she's gone.'  
  
I looked all around, but Seiya was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I'm right behind you," said Seiya.  
  
I turned around only see, Seiya blasting me to the ground beside the Reikai Tantei.  
  
The reikai tantei went straight to her aid. "Stacey are you ok?" asked Yusuke.  
  
I opened my eyes to see Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara staring at me. I got up slowly, "Ow," I said, standing up.  
  
"Maybe you should lye down, we can take it from here," said Yusuke. "Heh, no way." I said, flying back to the arena.  
  
"Care to take another blow?" asked Seiya. Her hands were glowing lavender.  
  
"Heh, you wish." I said, charging up to her and taking out my sword right at the last minute.  
  
But right at the last minute, Seiya caught the attack!!! "What?!" I shouted. "Heh, seems like your little plan, failed," answered Seiya.  
  
She was holding the sword between her hands, not one drop of blood at all. She holds this pose for a while, until she finally left go, and stepped to the side, so without being cut and blast Stacey with another from her fist.  
  
'Ugh, this can't last forever,' I said to myself.  
  
"This will be my final attack, say your prey's girl," said Seiya, taking out more feathers, but they were black this time.  
  
"Black Star Feathers!" shouted Seiya, throwing them.  
  
The black feathers charged at Stacey, but she dodged them easily. "Ha, you missed!" I shouted back.  
  
"Heh, that's what you think," said Seiya, quietly to herself.  
  
A dark cloud then came from the sky, and tons of black feathers went for Stacey. (Like raining feathers, only that it's sharper and it's falling really hard)  
  
Stacey dodged some of the feathers, but some she got cut on her arms and legs.  
  
I stopped, panting. I was really tired from dodging, and still bleeding a bit.  
  
I then shot a beam at Seiya, it froze her arm. "Argh! You'll pay for that!" she shouted.  
  
'That won't distract her for long, I guess its time to use my ultimate attack,'  
  
--------------------------------------------- ------------------------------ --- ----------------------------  
  
Ok, finished! Phew, finally, thank god I had an idea in me. The battle will hopefully be done in the next chapter. And I'm not sure if I'm adding any new ppl into this fic, I might but I'm not sure still. I need some ideas about the battle, as you can see me, writing about battle scence has gone bad, well I just need ideas for them, I already have some ideas after the battle. Keep R&R!!!  
  
-L0ne Kaze Hime  
  
Ningen- Humans 


	12. Final Battle III: The battle is finally ...

Ok back! Sorry for not updating in awhile, just needed to think up an attack. And no one has been reviewing so yeah. Well, here's the next chapter! Please R&R!!  
  
Oh and insanekitsune got her account HACKED!!! Her new sn is kichigai- kitsune, I think. Please do her a big favor and review her or email her, she would really appreciate it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Review:  
  
A dark cloud then came from the sky, and tons of black feathers went for Stacey. (Like raining feathers, only that it's sharper and it's falling really hard)  
  
Stacey dodged some of the feathers, but some she got cut on her arms and legs.  
  
I stopped, panting. I was really tired from dodging, and still bleeding a bit.  
  
I then shot a beam at Seiya, it froze her arm. "Argh! You'll pay for that!" she shouted.  
  
'That won't distract her for long, I guess its time to use my ultimate attack,'  
  
°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
"Ha! Your attack won't hold me for long," said Seiya, almost free.  
  
Seiya broke free and charged at Stacey. Stacey quickly dodged it, but Seiya kept coming.  
  
'Ok, now is the right time to use it.'  
  
I stood in the mid-air, panting and was in pain.  
  
"What is she doing?" asked Yusuke.  
  
The full moon was glowing bright, behind me as I stood. 'Perfect, the moon is where it should be'  
  
"Celestial Star!" I shouted. The sky grew dark blue, and then the stars from the sky shot down.  
  
It showered down to Seiya, "What?!"  
  
Seiya soon began to dodge, but it was since it was everywhere.  
  
The stars were sharp and painful once it touch/scratch you. Seiya got a scratch from one on her cheek.  
  
Pretty soon.. (Ok, I'm gonna stop there. I know this sucks, I lost my touch on this fic, I can't write good battle scenes anymore, so please don't complain about it. Ok, that's all I wanted to say before you go yelling at me)  
  
Pretty soon she had cuts all over her body.  
  
"Yeah! That was a great come back!" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
"But its not over yet." said Hiei.  
  
Once the stars stopped showering, Seiya was in bleeding badly with cuts on her legs, arms, some on her face and some scratches on her armor.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked. "No, not yet," I said tiredly.  
  
'Man, that attack took a lot out of me, but I have to finish...'  
  
"I have to step in-" Yusuke cut off Kurama. "No, she can do this." "You're right, but.. she's tired out to continue," said Kurama.  
  
"Relax, I think she can handle it." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"You think?" Hiei raised an eyebrow. "That's new for a fool like you."  
  
"Oi!"  
  
I then threw cherryblossoms at Seiya. They circled around her and pulled out an electric force field and started to get smaller and smaller until she couldn't move.  
  
"What kind of trickery is this?" demanded Seiya, trying to get free.  
  
"They would hold you, until I finish you off." I said. 'This is it. It would take all the energy I have left.'  
  
I sighed and looked down. "Moon Sunrise!"  
  
The sky turned to orange, red; purple like the sun was starting to set. Then a moon showed out behind Stacey, glowing brightly.  
  
"What is a moon doing out so early?" asked Kuwabara, stupidly.  
  
"You imbecile, it's her attack." Smirked Hiei. "Oh, I know that."  
  
'I now have to use the moon's ray'  
  
"Huh?" I looked around and saw the stars show up. 'I guess the stars want to help me'  
  
I held out my right palm out as one of the stars landed on it and glowed brightly. I then held out my left palm feeling warmth then a small orange orb form. I put both of my hands next to each other it, my right started to glow a light steel blue and my left started to glow orange/red/purple.  
  
'By putting them together would end this battle at last-' I almost fall, but I stood back up (she's floating in the sky). 'I guess I should stop talking and get this over with before my energy is gone'  
  
"Is she getting tired?" asked Yusuke. "I think so, Yusuke." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hey guys, I almost can't feel her energy," said Kuwabara. They turned their heads towards him. "What?!" said Kurama.  
  
"She doesn't have spirit energy, you dope." Said Hiei. "I know that! I meant her energy, like her life energy or something."  
  
"What? You mean she's gonna die or something?!" asked Yusuke. "Maybe." Said Kuwabara.  
  
'No she can't die.' Thought Kurama.  
  
"What's taking you so long to finish me off, eh?" asked Seiya, smirking.  
  
"Shut up!" I said. I almost lost my balance but caught it; starting to felt dizzy.  
  
I then moved my hands together as they combined. The orb combined with the star glowed brightly; I held it in my right hand, as the final blow...  
  
"Star rise Destiny!"  
  
As the beam shot down towards Seiya, I started to fall into dizziness, but I held my ground.  
  
There was a flash and all was quiet.. The reikai tantei covered their eyes from the brightness.  
  
After the flash faded, there laid Seiya on the ground with some burnt cherryblossoms. The tantei stared in surprised and joyfulness that they have won.  
  
°~Spirit World~°  
  
Koenma had been watching the whole fight, his faced spread also with joy that had won. Papers were thrown in the air for their celebration. "Yes we did it! I knew Yusuke could do it!" shouted Koenma, dancing happily on his desk. The ogres were also happy.  
  
Botan gasped, "Koenma sir, I think you should see something!" Staring at the screen.  
  
"What?! What is it?!" asked Koenma as he stopped dancing so did the other ogres.  
  
°~Battle Field~°  
  
"Wait, where's Stacey?" asked Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped cheering the second they heard their friend's name.  
  
¤~Stacey's POV~¤  
  
'Yes, I did it. I finally destroyed Seiya, thank goodness'  
  
I stilled stayed afloat in the air, I could see Yusuke and Kuwabara dancing in joy. Kurama looking happy and Hiei being pleased, but hiding it.  
  
The dizziness inside of me finally took over as I started to fall.  
  
*~No POV and Stacey's POV~*  
  
Hiei looked up, "She is still up in the sky."  
  
Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara looked up to see what Hiei said was true. Stacey was still standing there, looking tired, then.. fall.  
  
The tantei had shocked looks on their faces. Kurama ran and the tantei followed behind him. Kurama caught Stacey just in time as the rekai followed.  
  
"Stacey! Stacey, are you ok?!" shouted Kurama. They all stared at her with fear.  
  
I gave a little nod, to let them know that I was ok and blacked out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, that's it for now! Sorry if it was short, I couldn't think of anything else on how ending a battle. Yeah, kind of a cliffhanger, I am so glad that I finally finish the battle scenes. Well, more will be in store later and remember to please review/email insanekitsune who is now kichigai-kitsune! Please R&R!!  
  
-Kawaii Neko Strawberry 


	13. Spring Festival

Ok back! No reviews so far.. but I will keep updating.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up to find myself lying on a bed covered in bandages. I looked around and saw eyes staring at me.  
  
"You're finally awake," said Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, what happened?" I asked. "You mean, you don't remember? You defeated Seiya and blacked out after that." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Oh.. is everyone alright?" I asked them. Botan nodded, "Those flowers are gone and everyone in the living world seems to be recovering."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Koenma. "Fine, just fine." I replied.  
  
I started to get out of the bed. "Whoa, you should stay in bed," said Yusuke.  
  
"I'm fine." I replied. I stretched a bit and turned around.  
  
"I'm gonna go home, ok?"  
  
"But why?" asked Kurama. "Well, I kind of have to. See ya guys!" I said, as I walked off.  
  
"Kind of weird, don'tcha think?" asked Yusuke. They nodded.  
  
'Finally I'm home and back! Oops, better change.' I said, looking down noticing that I was still in my fighting outfit.  
  
Just a snap of my finger and I was in my regular clothes; blue jeans, blue/white sneakers, black tube top, over it with a black jacket that had bead and jewel designs on it and a red belt with jewel designs on it; hair down.  
  
I push the doorbell and my mom opened the door. "Finally you're home," she said.  
  
"Yeah, sorry that it took so long." I replied. "Its ok," she said, going back to read the newspaper. (The newspaper is in Chinese)  
  
I walked to my room and lay on my bed. 'It felt like weeks that I haven't been in my room. But it was only a few days'  
  
(Ok, the other ppl I added, Mandy, Nikki, Erika and Lauren. Well, I kind of want them out of the picture, so I won't be talking about them a lot, but I some new ppl I want to add in. No, this was my idea and I didn't take any OCs)  
  
I picked my phone and called Mai. It ringed 3 times, and then someone picked up, "Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Mai?" "Yeah."  
  
"Hey! So, how's it going?" I asked her. "Ok, I guess, but I'm bored."  
  
"Oh."I said. "Yeah, so what have you've been doing." She asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing much. Being bored too."  
  
"Hey, you want to do something this weekend?" asked Mai.  
  
"Like..."  
  
"Like go to the movies?" she said. "Um.. I'm kind of busy this weekend, how about later?" I asked.  
  
"Oh ok, I'll talk to you later then. Bye." "Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone and went in the dining room. "Mom, I'm gonna go outside, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Oh, and there's a spring festival this weekend, do you want to go?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah!"  
  
I grab my jacket out of the closet and went out the door.  
  
I started walking down the streets; I then saw Yusuke and the others ahead of me. (When I mean others I mean, the reikai tantei, Botan, Keiko and Yukina)  
  
I then turned away quickly, hoping that they don't notice me, but I was wrong.  
  
"Hey Stacey!" shouted Kuwabara. I turned around, "Hey." I said, with my hand in the air. 'Dang it!'  
  
"So, where are you going?" asked Yusuke. "Uh, nowhere," I said. "Well, got to go! See ya!" I said, as I ran out of there.  
  
"Ok, now that was weird." Said Yusuke. "Yeah, what was up with her?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Who knows," said Kurama. "Who cares," said Hiei.  
  
"Who was that girl?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, we forgot to introduce Stacey to Yukina. She's a new friend of ours." Said Keiko.  
  
"Oh, how nice. Well, I hope we get acquainted soon." Said Yukina, smiling.  
  
I sighed in relief. "Man, I don't want them to worry about me, but I don't want to deal with the reikai or anymore spirit work. Thank god I am not a spirit detective."  
  
I sighed once again and stopped walking. "Maybe I should invite them to come with me to the spring festival, never been to one in Japan."  
  
I ran back and caught up to them. "Uh, hey guys! Are you guys going to the spring festival?"  
  
"Yeah we are, why? Are you?" asked Yusuke. "Yeah."  
  
"Do you want to come with us?" asked Kurama. "Yeah, sure."  
  
"Oh and this is-" Keiko was cut off by Stacey. "Yukina."  
  
"How did you know?" asked Hiei, staring at me. "I just do." I said.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Yukina, smiling. "Yeah."  
  
°~Day of the Spring Festival~°  
  
(Yeah, I know I skipped some days, but you don't want me type that boring stuff)  
  
Today was the night of the Spring Festival where lots of people play games, win prizes, eat food and have lots of fun!  
  
It was Friday, 8:30pm.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna get ready, ok?" I asked her in my room. "Ok."  
  
I took out my kimono out of my closet. I bought it yesterday since me and my mom has never been to a Japanese festival.  
  
Mine was a pink kimono with a violet (same color as Kenshin's eyes from RK) obi with cherryblossom petals down at the right hand corner (her right, so it would look left to other ppl), wooden sandals and a white fan with a design with white blossoms and black branches.  
  
My mom bought a wild orchid kimono; it was all purple with gold/white/red designs on the sleeves, white obi and the bottom of the kimono, wearing Grecian sandals brown with rose trim.  
  
I put my hair up on a clip with some of my hair out and my mom with her hair in a ponytail.  
  
As we walked down the streets I saw other people walking towards the festival. 'Hmm, I wonder if Hiei is coming'  
  
Once we arrived there, my mom and me were excited; I told her that I was gonna go and find my friends.  
  
I looked around the crowd and saw no sign of them. 'Where could they be?'  
  
"Hey Stacey!"  
  
I turned around to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, Yukina and Botan.  
  
Yusuke wearing his school uniform, Kuwabara wearing his school uniform, Kurama in his white/yellow suit (The 1 from the dark tournament), Hiei in his regular black outfit, Keiko in a red kimono, Yukina in her regular kimono and Botan in her pink kimono.  
  
"Hey guys!" I said, running to them.  
  
"You look great!" said Botan. "Thanks."  
  
'She does look nice.' Thought Kurama, smiling.  
  
"Hello? Earth to kurama," said Yusuke, waving his hand in front of this face.  
  
"Huh? Oh sorry, what were you saying, yusuke?" said Kurama, sweatdropping his hand behind his head.  
  
"I was saying that what do you guys want to go first?" I said.  
  
"Um.. I know! Why don't we go on the rides?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Why don't we go play some games first?" suggested Keiko. "Or eat?" said Kuwabara.  
  
It continued like this for a while. "You guys decide, I'm gonna go and look around." I said, leaving the group.  
  
"Wait! I'm coming too!" said Botan. "I will too." Said Yukina.  
  
"Are you going to leave, Hiei?" asked Kurama. "Wherever Yukina goes, I go." He answered.  
  
"I will go as well." Said Kurama, walking off with Hiei.  
  
Soon, Keiko, Yusuke and Kuwabara came with them.  
  
"Wow, I never been to a festival like this," I said, looking at the booths.  
  
"Yes, Japan is pretty amazing," said Keiko. "Hey look, lets go to that booth first!" said Botan, pointing to a booth.  
  
"Welcome! Knock down the bottles and win a prize." Said the lady in a white kimono.  
  
"Look at the snow owl stuff animal." Said Yukina, pointing to it.  
  
"I'll win it for you!" said Kuwabara, paying the lady.  
  
"Heh, lets watch this." Said Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara had 3 tries and 3 balls. The bottles were by ones up to six, Kuwabara had to knock down all of them.  
  
First try, he only knocked down one at the top. Second, he missed (How can ya miss?!?). Third try, he threw it hard, hit the wall (there was cardboard behind the curtain), made someone trip, the person then pull the speed switch on a fairest wheel and went way fast. The employee then made it back to normal and the people on the wheel got sick.  
  
"Uh... oops," said Kuwabara, sweatdropping.  
  
"Gomen, that was your last try." Said the lady. (I don't know her name, I'll just make one up, and I need Ocs!) (Gomen- Sorry)  
  
"Its ok, Kazuma. You don' t have to get me the stuff animal." Said Yukina.  
  
"Ha ha ha! I can't you believe that you can't even win a stuff toy!" said Yusuke, laughing.  
  
"I'll like to give it a try." Said Hiei, stepping forward. "Alright." Said Kina.  
  
Hiei grabbed the ball and threw it. It hit the middle of the pyramid and collapse.  
  
"Good job. What do you want?" asked Kina.  
  
"The snow owl."  
  
"Ok," Kina went to get the snow owl that was hanging on the wall. "Here."  
  
They left booth, "Here, this is for you." Said Hiei, handing her the owl.  
  
"Thank you very much." Said Yukina, smiling.  
  
"Hey! How can you win it when I can't!?" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"He's got skill." I said. "Skill? What do you mean skill?!" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"She's right, Kuwabara." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Anyone getting hungry?" asked Keiko.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I'm gonna stop there for now. I really don't know what Yusuke or Kuwabara would be wearing to the festival so I thought their school uniforms would be ok, if you guys have anything better than that, tell me.  
  
Kind of a cliffhanger, but I needed to stop for Ocs. I need Ocs for the booths. It can be food, games, selling items, selling masks, um.. hosting the entertainment.  
  
I need-  
  
Name:  
  
Nickname (optional):  
  
Gender:  
  
Age:  
  
Appearance (skin color, eye color, hair color):  
  
Clothes:  
  
Booth: 


	14. Arguments, Food and Karaoke!

Thank you for all reviews, it helped sort of.  
  
Ok, I've been reading a lot of fics and I should of told you guys this but you already notice that this is going by Stacey's POV. Yeah, I know. I'm stupid, I should of put that up a long time ago, gomen!  
  
Ok, I just finished reading the last chapter and I must admit it wasn't too bad. Could have been better I guess.  
  
On with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They left booth, "Here, this is for you." Said Hiei, handing her the owl.  
  
"Thank you very much." Said Yukina, smiling.  
  
"Hey! How can you win it when I can't!?" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"He's got skill." I said. "Skill? What do you mean skill?!" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"She's right, Kuwabara." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Anyone hungry?" asked Keiko.  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+  
  
"No.. hey! Look over there!" I said, pointing to a booth selling good luck charms.  
  
"Hello. How may I help you?" ask an old guy name Mitsunobu.  
  
He looked about 78, about Hiei's height with grey hair in a low ponytail in a shrine outfit.  
  
"Oh do we have some costumers?"  
  
Out came an old lady. Must be the wife; about 73, same height, black grey hair in a bun wearing a purple kimono. Her name is Nagami. (Thanks for the OCs Ducati96)  
  
"Yes dear, we appear to have some costumers." Said Mitsunobu, smiling at his wife.  
  
"Yes, we would like to buy some your charms that you are selling." Said Botan.  
  
(Ok, I don't know what kind of charms they have in Japan so I'll just say they bought it. If you know what kind they have, please tell me!)  
  
"Do you girls have to go shopping in everywhere?" asked Yusuke, hands cross back of his head.  
  
"We weren't shopping! Just getting some souvenirs." Said Keiko, holding up looking at her charm. "Rriighhtt..."  
  
"So where should we go next?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Anywhere is find with me, I guess." I answered.  
  
"Come one! Come all! Here we have food from all over the world! If you eat 20lbs you then win a free fish! Come one! Come all!"  
  
"Ooo, lets go there!" said Kuwabara, pointing to the food stand.  
  
"Uh.. I-" started Botan. "Race ya there, Kuwabara!" said Yusuke.  
  
"GO!"  
  
*sighs* "Why do I even bother?" Botan asked herself, walking over the booth.  
  
°~Food Booth~°  
  
Cait sees 2 people coming to her booth. Cait is the owner of the booth, about 15 ½ wearing a sky blue kimono and have brown/black hair all the way down to her back with brown eyes, light tan.  
  
"Ah, hello there. And what food would you like to eat?"  
  
"ALL OF THEM!!!"  
  
~10mins later~  
  
"What the hell?!?! You ate all of my food!!!!!!" yelled Cait.  
  
"Yep and it was good." Said Kuwabara, patting his tummy.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were now lying on the floor, their faces covered with bits of food and their stomachs like a balloon.  
  
Everyone else watched them in disgust and sweating dropping. (Like this: -_- ;;)  
  
"I can't believe you guys ate all that food." I said, sweating dropping.  
  
"Well, hey. Like I always says food is food." Said Yusuke, burping.  
  
"Uh.. Yusuke, you don't say that." Said Keiko. "I don't? Well, now I do."  
  
*sighs* "Well since all my food is gone, I guess you win the fish." Sighed Cait.  
  
Cait takes out a big fish and gives to Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Oo, seconds!" squealed Kuwabara with joy.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ate it raw in 10 seconds.  
  
"Wow that was fast." Said Botan, looking at her watch.  
  
"You guys ate it raw?!" I said. "Yep!" They both said. "How could you call that seconds? You guys ate the whole booth!" stated Keiko.  
  
"Hn. Pigs..." murmured Hiei with a slight smirk.  
  
"I'll say that again." Sighed Cait.  
  
"Well now that I'm full, where do you guys want to go next?" asked Yusuke, getting up and dusting himself off.  
  
Music then started playing in the air. The reikai started to follow it and found a stage.  
  
"Welcome everyone to our annual Spring Festival! I'm Aya! And I'm Katie! We will be hosting the music of the whole entire festival." Said Aya, on the microphone.  
  
"I will be hosting the karaoke over to the right. And some arcade games." Said Katie, pointing to another stage.  
  
"And I will be playing some music which you can all dance to right here." Said Aya.  
  
Aya is 17, wearing tight faded bellbottom jeans, red split cowl neck sweater and boots. She has slightly tanned skin, eyes sapphire blue, raven thigh length hair, height 5'11. 5"  
  
Katie is 15, with blue eyes and shoulder length blonde hair with platinum blonde streaks. Wearing, white flares with black stripes down the sides, and a white tank top with black Hawaiian style flowers at the bottom with black sneakers.  
  
(Weird outfits for this kind of festival, no?)  
  
"Did she say arcade games? I'm there!" Yusuke started to walk away but Keiko grabbed the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Oh no you're not! You're staying right here!" pointed Keiko.  
  
"What?! But why?"  
  
"You can't just always eat and then play games, Yusuke. You have to make decisions in your life." Scolded Keiko.  
  
"Aaww, come on!" whined Yusuke. "Uh.. I have to agree with her, Yusuke." I said.  
  
"What?! Kurama, what do you think? Make decisions or play games? Games right?"  
  
"Uh..." ^_^;; "I really don't want to get involve in this..." said Kurama.  
  
"Thanks kurama..." sighed Yusuke -_-  
  
~*15mins of arguing*~  
  
I sighed, "I'm wasting my time. I'll see ya guys later." I said walking off.  
  
"I'm gonna go and play some games." Said Botan, walking away.  
  
"I'll come with you." Said Yukina, joining Botan. "Wait for me, my sweet!" yelled Kuwabara, following the 2 girls.  
  
Hiei saw this and followed them as well with hands in his pockets.  
  
Kurama was left standing alone with an arguing Keiko and Yusuke. He sighed and decided to follow Stacey, wanting to know where she is going.  
  
"Huh? Where did everyone go?" asked Yusuke, looking around seeing none of his or her friends.  
  
"Lets just dance, ok Yusuke?" asked Keiko. "Alright." Sighed Yusuke.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stacey's POV (Like it isn't already)  
  
I decided to go see the karaoke show first.  
  
"Welcome everyone to the karaoke show. Here we have people who sing or dance their hearts out. Do I have any volunteers?" asked Katie on the microphone.  
  
No one raised his or her hands. *sighs* "Ok then, we'll just let the CD play then." Said Katie, pushing the button the stereo.  
  
Everyone then started dancing and having fun. Katie left the stage for a break.  
  
She sighed. "Well this has been a success. Hopefully someone will sing."  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I followed Stacey to the karaoke stage.  
  
"Welcome everyone to the karaoke show. Here we have people who sing or dance their hearts out. Do I have any volunteers?"  
  
I heard Katie on the microphone. No one volunteered.  
  
She then played a CD on the stereo and went off the stage.  
  
I just then notice that I lost Stacey in the crowd. 'Where did she go?' I thought.  
  
~Stacey's POV~  
  
I sighed as no one volunteer. 'I guess they are just nervous.'  
  
As soon as the music over, Katie went back on the stage. "Ok! Any volunteers?" she asked on the micrphone.  
  
And yet again no one volunteered. I sighed once again and raised my hand from the crowd.  
  
"And there seems to be a volunteer! Please come on up to the stage!"  
  
Everyone then turned to look at me. I tried to ignore it, but how can you, with all those people staring at you as I walked up the stage. 'Damn, I wish they would stop staring at me.'  
  
"Ok, now pick a song from these selections, tell me which track is it then go on stage. Oh and tell me your name?" asked Katie.  
  
"Its Stacey." I answered. "Ok, good luck!"  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
Once again, Katie got on stage and yet no one volunteer.  
  
I was about to leave when I heard Katie said: "And there seems to be a volunteer! Please come on up to the stage!"  
  
So I turned around and saw a young girl walk on up to the stage, but I didn't see her face. So I decided to stay for a while.  
  
~Stacey's POV~  
  
I took a deep breath and got on the stage. The curtains were still shut though; I decided to relax for a while.  
  
"Ok, stacey, you ready?" asked Katie. "Yeah." I said nervously.  
  
Katie then pulled the curtains open and the audience went silent. Katie then pushes play on the stereo as the music played.  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
The crowd went dead silent as the curtains opened. My eyes widen as I saw Stacey on the stage, getting ready to sing.  
  
~No one's POV~  
  
"Ok everyone, give a round of applause to Stacey! She will be singing "Flying without Wings" by BoA." Said Katie.  
  
~Stacey's POV~  
  
'Ok, here goes nothing.' I held the microphone in my hand and waited for the music to play and then waited for the part where I will start to sing. As soon as it got to the part, I held the microphone near my mouth.  
  
(I don't own any of these song(s)!)  
  
"Everybody's looking for that something  
  
One thing that makes it all complete  
  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
  
Places you never knew it could be." I singed.  
  
"Some find it in the face of their children  
  
Some find it in their lover's eyes  
  
Who can deny the joy it brings  
  
When you've found that special thing  
  
You're flying without wings." I continued.  
  
"Some find it sharing every morning  
  
Some in their solitary lives  
  
You'll find it in the words of others  
  
A simple line can make you laugh or cry.  
  
You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
  
The kind you cherish all your life  
  
And when you know how much that means  
  
You've found that special thing  
  
You're flying without wings."  
  
"So, impossible as they may seem  
  
You've got to fight for every dream  
  
Cos who's to know which one you let go  
  
Would have made you complete."  
  
"Well, for me it's waking up beside you  
  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
  
To know that I can say I love you  
  
In any given time or place,"  
  
"It's little things that only I know  
  
Those are the things that make you mine  
  
And it's like flying without wings  
  
Cos you're my special thing  
  
I'm flying without wings."  
  
"And you're the place my life begins  
  
And you'll be where it ends."  
  
"I'm flying without wings  
  
And that's the joy you bring  
  
I'm flying without wings."  
  
As I finished, I looked around the crowd. All was silent, then a big cheer came on and applause.  
  
"Alright everyone lets give Stacey another big around of applause." Said Katie, on the microphone.  
  
I took my bow and left the stage. As I got off the stage, I saw Kurama clapping his hands. "You sang very well." He said smiling. "Thanks."  
  
"Come on, we should go back with the others." He said as we walked over to the arcade.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that's it. Yes, I know a very sucky chapter, but the next one would be better. Don't worry there will be some action, hopefully... Please R&R!  
  
-Lone Sakura 


End file.
